Love's Note (GaaHina)
by Waan Mew
Summary: Aku tahu Gaara-kun, sejak awal memang ada kesalahan pada hubungan kita - Hinata to Gaara Aku ingin kau merubah persepsimu tentang diriku, karena aku bukanlah orang baik seperti yang selama ini kau pikirkan. - Gaara to Hinata Sekali update langsung tamat. Sekacau apapun tulisanku, jangan pernah lupa untuk review ya. :)
1. It Was Totally Wrong From The Start

**Lo** **ve's Note**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

Genre(s) : Romance, drama, hurt.

Rated : **T** dulu.

 **Warning :**

 **OOC** , cerita pasaran,

agak menye-menye sebenarnya.

 **typo(s** ), **AU** **. Repost!**

.

.

 _Present~_

.

Hinata tahu, benar-benar tahu. Semua obrolan ringan yang kini tak berharga, intensitas pertemuan yang tak lagi seperti biasa, bahkan sepatah kata cinta tak punya andil apa-apa untuk sekedar mengulang kebahagiaan yang sama. Karena Hinata tahu, setiap hubungan selalu menemui titik temu.

Ini bukan kali pertama ia melamun di samping jendela, merenungi nasib percintaannya. Hinata hanya sama sekali tak menyangka jika sebuah hubungan yang diawali dengan cemoohan benar-benar mendapati akhir menyedihkan. Ia pikir, semenjak memaksa mengambil langkah penuh ketergesaan, ia akan mendapati akhir paling bahagia sedunia seperti yang dilakoni para pemeran drama. Tapi akhirnya ia tahu, semuanya memang sudah salah sejak awal. Sejak saat ia menginjakkan kaki di bangku perkuliahan untuk menemukan sepasang mata yang membuatnya terpana, ia telah salah mengambil langkah.

Hinata bukanlah seorang gadis dewasa, ia hanya anak-anak, dan selamanya akan begitu. Toh ia akan selalu berpikir kesalahan yang terjadi tak benar-benar berawal darinya, ia yakin tak pernah salah karena Gaara yang lebih dulu menggoda. Ia juga tak ingin menyesali keputusannya yang tiba-tiba saja masuk dalam berlembar-lembar kisah rumit, yang ada hanya keinginan untuk kembali lagi ke awal, dimana hubungannya dan pemuda jangkung itu baik-baik saja.

Karena sedikit banyak ia tahu, penyesalan hanya akan dilakukan oleh anak-anak, bukan perempuan berkepala dua sepertinya.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar di balik saku setelah sekian lama membisu, dan nyatanya Gaara-lah orang dibalik getaran ponsel itu. Hinata benar-benar ingin melompat dari kasur saking kagetnya.

 _ **Pengirim :**_ _ **Gaara**_

 _Aku benar benar benar_ _merindukanmu_ _._

Meski kalimat pemuda itu terasa seperti main-main, nyatanya Hinata tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan senyum merona. Pasalnya, ini kali pertama Gaara mengiriminya pesan semenjak tiga minggu lalu berangkat melaksanakan kuliah lapangan. Entah ini perasaannya saja atau bukan, hubungan yang telah berjalan satu tahun ini sangatlah sulit sekali lepas dari kebisuan sepanjang minggu.

Mungkin inilah resikonya berpacaran dengan kakak tingkat, perbedaan jadwal kuliah menjadi alasan hubungan kebanyakan orang hanya bisa berlangsung singkat. Meski berlembar-lembar pesan bisa dikirim kapan saja, nyatanya pertemuan yang diinginkan selalu tinggal keinginan belaka.

Tahun ini menjadi tahun ke-dua ia menjalani rutinitas sebagai mahasiswa jurusan sastra, ia berada di semester empat. Hinata menjadi lebih sensitif terhadap hal-hal berbau perpisahan semenjak bahasanya makin mendayu-dayu.

Ya Tuhan, bahkan selama ini Hinata tak kunjung membeberkan siapa nama pasangannya pada orang-orang, karena kekasihnya tak mengijinkan. Oh ayolah, apa artinya sebuah hubungan jika tak pernah diceritakan ke publik, justru kian hari kian ditutupi.

"Katanya rindu, tapi bertemu saja tidak mau." Hinata membanting ponselnya di meja kelas. Sakura dan Ino bersiul-siul heboh.

"Sedih terus, ih." Sakura menyenggol bahu si gadis bernetra _indigo._

"Siapa sih yang tega-teganya menyakiti gadis secantik dirimu, Hinata?" Giliran Ino menoel pipi si gadis paling muda diantara ketiganya.

Hinata menangkupkan wajahnya diatas meja, tak peduli cekikikan dua sahabat yang beberapa hari lalu sempat mendiamkannya hanya karena ia berakhir menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda tak menyenangkan semacam Gaara. Tapi tenang, yang namanya sahabat akan selalu kembali meski berkali-kali ada api yang menyulut emosi mereka, bukan? Fenna sendiri sebenarnya tak ambil pusing pada perasaan sahabat jika saat ini status hubungannya sendiri tengah berada di ujung tanduk, memaksa untuk lebih diperhatikan.

Hinata akui, ia menjadi orang paling sensitif tahun ini karena Gaara tak lagi berlaku manis seperti dulu. Ia tahu apa yang orang lain tak tahu tentang kekasihnya, seperti gerakan mata penuh kebohongan, atau gestur gelisah serta acapkali menggaruk hidung ketika mereka membicarakan sebuah agenda jalan-jalan akhir pekan. Gaara tak bisa lagi menuruti keinginannya. Inginnya bertanya mengapa komunikasinya dengan sang kekasih perlahan dehidrasi, tapi kesibukan Gaara tak membantu sama sekali.

Rumor tentang kehadiran mahasiswi baru yang begitu menuntut perhatian kekasihnya membuat Hinata mau tak mau harus memahami. Mungkin segala kekhawatirannya memang bukan tanpa sebab, bukan juga hanya kecemburuan tak beralasan seperti gadis-gadis belasan tahun pada masanya. Kini Hinata benar-benar tahu, mungkin sebuah perasaan bisa juga mencapai batas kadaluarsa.

 _ **Pengirim :**_ _ **Gaara**_

 _Kuliah lapangan ini membuatku selalu memikirkanmu, kuharap akhir bulan nanti kita bisa jalan-jalan seperti yang sudah kita rencanakan, okay?_

Gaara akan selalu bicara seolah dirinya benar-benar mengharapkan sebuah pertemuan, walau pada praktiknya hanya omong kosong. Kalimat seperti 'Aku ada praktikum' akan selalu menjadi kebiasaan yang membuat rencana mereka gagal total. Selalu seperti itu, selalu Hinata yang menagih janji, tapi berakhir sedih sendiri.

Hubungan ini bukanlah hubungan yang baru terjalin satu atau dua minggu. tetapi sudah mendekati satu tahun. Tak mungkin juga Hinata terus menerus merengek meminta secuil perhatian, karena pertemuan yang nyaris tak pernah ada dalam satu minggu, membuatnya terbiasa. Hinata mulai terbiasa untuk kehilangan segala perhatian yang selalu ada saat hubungan mereka masih seperti dulu.

Tapi mengapa harus ada rumor orang lain masuk dalam hubungan mereka, dan mengapa Gaara harus menjauh seolah membetulkan semua rumor yang ada?

Untuk kesekian kali dalam hari ini, ponselnya bergetar tanpa bisa ia abaikan begitu saja. Pesan dari Sakura sebelumnya yang mengatakan ingin berkumpul di kedai kopi sudah sangat ia apresiasi karena sudah pasti mampu memperbaiki suasana hati, tapi yang satu ini benar-benar…

 _ **Pengirim : Penerbit**_

 _Selamat siang nona_ _Hyuuga_ _. Sesuai kesepakatan, malam ini adalah batas terakhir naskah anda dikirim. Jika lewat malam ini, kami tidak bisa membantu menerbitkan_ _naskah_ _anda._

Sedikit banyak Hinata melupakan naskah novel terbarunya, ia lupa jika penerbit tak hanya fokus pada naskahnya saja. Jika ia tak segera mengirimkan naskah, sudah pasti ada penulis lain yang akan menggantikan posisinya. Hanya karena namanya mulai dikenal, bukan berarti ia bisa seenak hati menabrak _deadline_. Di kehidupan serba modern seperti ini, sebagian besar hal membutuhkan perjanjian, butuh kontrak. Dan yang perlu orang-orang ketahui, setiap kontrak selalu memiliki batas waktu untuk berakhir. Sama seperti sebuah hubungan.

"Halo Sakura, aku tidak jadi ikut berkumpul dengan kalian. Malam ini naskahku diminta penerbit." Ia sempat menyesal karena hal sepenting naskah bisa ia lupakan sejak beberapa malam lalu hanya demi melamunkan satu pemuda.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah tak apa-apa. Lain kali saja, semangat ya!"

"Terima kasih Sakura!"

Sambungan telepon dimatikan, dan Hinata hanya bisa mendesah lelah memandangi naskah yang belum tersentuh sampai separuh. Mungkin ia harus mengkonfirmasi ulang pada penerbit untuk membatalkan kontrak saja, karena waktunya jauh lebih berharga untuk memandangi _wallpaper_ ponsel yang menampilkan fotonya bersama Gaara disaat hubungan mereka masih baru saja bermula. Foto itu diambil dihari ulang tahunnya yang ke-20, ia sedang memegangi kue dan Gaara mengoleskan krim di pipinya. Ia ingat betul, kala itu mereka benar-benar bahagia saat menatap layar kamera.

Mungkin juga ini adalah kepingan kesalahannya di masa lalu bersama pemuda bernama lengkap Sabaku No Gaara, sesekali mengaku salah mungkin tak ada ruginya. Saat itu persepsi orang-orang tentang hubungannya tidak pernah memunculkan asumsi positif, mereka bilang Hinata tak seharusnya 'jalan' dengan sahabat dari orang yang ia suka.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Hinata menyukai seorang pemuda dari Sapporo, ia bahkan tak perlu waktu dua hari untuk mengetahui namanya. Inuzuka Kiba. Semua perasaannya menjadi bahan perbincangan teman satu angkatan ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia tanpa sengaja mendudukkan diri di taman kampus yang ternyata sedang menjadi tempat diskusi grup majalah mahasiswa.

Menyebalkan sekali memang mempunyai sahabat bermulut besar, terlebih tidak hanya satu. Tatapan matanya yang selalu jatuh pada pemuda tinggi di seberang kerumunan menjadikannya sebuah gosip yang menyebar.

Ino, dia menyebar fotonya yang tengah memandangi Kiba kepada seluruh kelas. Entah bagaimana caranya gadis populer bersurai pirang itu menyebarnya, tapi yang jelas semua orang mendadak tahu bahwa Hinata sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang kakak tingkat.

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak kata 'ciyee~' sering terlontar untuknya, tentu saja karena satu angkatan dibagi foto hina itu. Semua candaan mereda, dan Hinata pikir hidupnya bisa kembali seperti semula. Tak akan ada yang peduli pada setiap kisahnya jika tak ada ember bocor yang dengan sengaja mempublikasikan rahasia besarnya. Tapi ternyata ia salah, benar-benar salah total. Aneh ya, padahal orang-orang tak perlu peduli pada hubungan macam apa yang sedang ia jalani.

Tapi dalam beberapa kesempatan, Hinta pikir ia menjadi benar-benar salah karena memilih menjalin hubungan dengan teman dari seseorang yang sebenarnya jauh lebih ia suka. Cemoohan langsung bergulir bahkan sampai masuk ke telinganya sendiri.

"Kudengar Hinata sering gonta-ganti lelaki." Kalimat paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia dengar seumur hidup.

Popularitasnya sebagai penulis baru di kampus tidaklah mampu menyurutkan emosi orang-orang sama sekali. Ia dicap pembual, tulisannya tentang –seorang gadis lugu yang rela menunggu pangeran impian sukses di negeri orang, sampai akhirnya kembali dan menjalani cinta mereka lagi hingga berakhir menikah dan memiliki anak-anak menggemaskan– hanya dianggap bualan semata. Karena di dunia nyata, ia tak memiliki sifat seperti apa yang ditulisnya. Aneh ya, bukankah setiap penulis itu memang pembual? Kalau mereka tidak membual, bagaimana tulisan mereka bisa laku?

Semuanya sudah terlanjur, jika semua orang ingin tahu. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dan teman sudah berubah menjadi incaran. Memangnya siapa yang tahu jika takdir bertindak melawan semua perasaannya sendiri? Saat menyukai Kiba, ia bahkan telah jatuh dalam pesona pemuda itu terlalu dalam. Beberapa kali ia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah kakak tingkat yang masih satu jurusan dengannya itu, walau pada akhirnya ia jadi sakit sendiri karena tak mendapat lirikan balik.

Saat menaruh hati pada Kiba, ada satu hal yang ia tahu pasti. Kiba nampak tak tertarik untuk menoleh ke arahnya bahkan meski mereka pernah tanpa sengaja melakukan kontak mata satu kali yang terjadi jauh sebelum rahasianya merebak. Di titik ini, mungkin bukan salah Hinata jika ia merasa terhina kala harus mengejar-ngejar cinta yang tak pernah mengharapkannya datang, padahal ia bukanlah gadis paling _hopeless_ sedunia.

Terkadang Hinata berpikir, perkataan orang-orang tentang laki-laki tampan yang selalu saja _playboy_ tidak salah juga. Sekali waktu pasti ada saja diantara mereka yang mengedip nakal pada perempuan berwajah polos, untuk keesokan hari kencan dengan perempuan yang sangat hobi menggambar alis.

Huh, dasar _playboy_ kampus.

Atau mungkin ini adalah peringatan baginya untuk tidak terus-menerus terjerumus pada pesona kucing garong.

 **.**

Dalam kurun waktu yang tak bisa dibilang lama, nama Sabaku No Gaara mendapatkan seluruh perhatiannya, mengambil alih semua fokus dari Kiba.

Perlu semua orang ketahui, awal konversasinya dengan Gaara terjadi oleh sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Beberapa waktu lalu Hinata hanya tengah mendaftarkan diri untuk mengikuti seminar nasional, dan kebetulan Gaara merupakan salah satu panitia bagian pendaftaran. Itu adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan ketika Gaara tiba-tiba mengajaknya bercanda hingga nyaris melupakan formulir pendaftarannya sendiri. Beberapa puluh menit terbuang, keduanya bahkan sampai lupa kapan tepatnya mereka memutuskan bertukar nomor ponsel untuk kemudian terjaga di malam hari, saling berkirim pesan dan mengobrolkan bermacam hal paling tak lucu sedunia, gombal.

Hari dimana gadis bersurai panjang sepunggung itu menceritakan kedekatannya dengan Gaara justru disambut wajah tak suka, tentunya oleh teman satu angkatan. Suatu kali ia ketahuan jalan-jalan dengan Gaara di pusat perbelanjaan Tokyo, Sakura mengancam tak akan mengijinkan Hinata menyentuh pintu rumahnya lagi.

Sudah Hinata katakan, hubungannya adalah sebuah kesalahan sejak awal. Hingga pada akhirnya, kesalahan selalu digentayangi hukuman. Obrolan tengah malam yang kini lenyap, tingkat pertemuan yang hanya mencapai level janji-janji tak pasti, dan semua kata cinta serta rindu yang terdengar seperti basa-basi mungkin adalah awal dari hukuman itu sendiri. Hukuman yang berjalan sebab ia begitu mudah berganti hati, dan kenyataan orang yang ia pilih adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan si pujaan hati membuatnya frustasi.

 _ **Pengirim :**_ _ **Gaara**_

 _Happy 1_ _st_ _anniversary,_ _aku sangat merindukanmu_

Semestinya, sesibuk apapun aktivitas mereka berdua di luar sana, harus selalu ada waktu untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan meski hanya satu bulan sekali saja. Lagi-lagi perkataan orang-orang terasa sangat benar ditelinganya, bahwa cinta bisa saja layu. Apabila cinta sudah mulai layu, mana bisa masing-masing dari mereka memaksa bertahan?

Jika Gaara adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang menganggap cinta bisa layu, lalu mengapa ia berjuang mati-matian untuk mendapatkan cinta gadis sepertinya? Hinata hanyalah satu dari sekian ratus ribu gadis pecinta buku yang membosankan, dan ia yakin pemuda semacam Gaara pasti bisa mencarinya dimana-mana.

"Apa aku boleh tinggal sementara dihatimu?" Kalimat Gaara di malam minggu ketiga mereka berjalan bersama, di sebuah toko kue kecil dekat pusat kota.

Hinata mengangguk ragu. "Mungkin kita bisa jalani pelan-pelan."

Gaara harusnya tak perlu memperjuangkan cinta hingga mencapai angka 1 tahun bila pada akhirnya ia sudah tahu, cinta mereka cepat atau lambat pasti akan menemui titik temu, akan layu.

 **.**

 _ **Note to Love : Jika sejak awal tidak ada yang salah, mungkin hubungan kita tidak akan menjadi seaneh ini, iya kan?**_

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

Hai, Waan Mew comeback dari hiatus. Maaf ya cerita berjudul 'what is love for you' kuhapus karena acak adul, maaf banget, saya bukan bermaksud tidak menghargai review kalian. Ada beberapa alasan juga mengapa ff itu dihapus. Setelah saya perbaiki dan agak nyesek karena 'ditolak penerbit' /heuheu/ akhirnya saya sudah menemukan judul yang tepat untuk ff ini. Jadi ya, ini hanya repost dari what is love for you, akan tetapi dengan alur yang berbeda. Semoga berkenan.

Saya selalu mengharapkan apresiasi dari setiap pembaca, jadi saya mohon dengan sangat setelah membaca, entah itu kalian tidak suka ataupun suka banget atau malah pengen muntah karena ff ini menye-menye, silahkan menuliskan segelintir review. Kenapa? Karena saya ingin apresiasi dari kalian, saya sedang belajar di sini, saya belajar menjadi penulis yang baik agar suatu saat tulisan saya bisa diterima penerbit. Btw, sakit juga ditolak ya. :") Oleh karena itu review dari pembaca juga berpengaruh pada perbaikan tulisan saya nantinya. Dan alasan lain saya mengharapkan review adalah karena banyak sekali ghost reader di sini, heuheu. Saya lihat lumayan banyak juga yang mengunjungi ff saya, tapi mungkin masih males buat review. Jangan males malesan lagi yak. Hehe.

Pengen curhat sebenarnya, tapi mungkin lain kali saja. Wkwk. Ya sudahlah, selamat membaca saja, semoga yang review selalu dimudahkan segala urusannya. Aamiin. Author mau balik nugas dulu. :")

P.S : Versi asli dari cerita ini sudah selesai, jadi jangan request macem macem, wkwk. :D

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


	2. The Reason Why It Occurs

**Lo** **ve's Note**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

Genre(s) : Romance, drama, hurt.

Rated : **T**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC** , cerita pasaran,

agak menye-menye sebenarnya.

 **typo(s** ), **AU** **. Repost!**

.

.

 _Happy Reading_

.

Katanya, seorang _playboy_ temannya _playboy_ juga. Hinata tak pernah sekalipun ingin percaya, karena –bagaimana bisa dua orang yang dilahirkan dari rahim berbeda tiba-tiba memiliki sifat serupa? Hanya saja, suara asing di seberang telepon yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan fokusnya dari _laptop_ membuat insting sensitifnya mengaktifkan _alarm_ bahaya.

Dari satu kali panggilan telepon yang ia abaikan, ponselnya berdering lagi dan lagi. Padahal kepalanya tengah mengepul memikirkan berbab-bab naskah baru yang masih menggantung di bab satu.

Harusnya tadi ponsel ia matikan saja sekalian.

Hinata jadi bimbang, ia tak pernah dan tak ingin sama sekali berurusan dengan nomor asing. Bagaimana jika nomor asing itu adalah _stalker_ nya selama ini yang sudah sejak lama mengetahui alamat rumahnya dan sekarang sedang berdiri di depan pintu untuk segera berbuat aneh-aneh padanya?

Jujur saja, Hinata tidak punya banyak tenaga untuk melawan.

Tetapi si gadis yang hubungan percintaannya sudah memasuki fase paling rumit itu akhirnya berpikir sekali lagi, bagaimana bila seseorang di seberang telepon adalah nomor baru Sakura ataupun Ino yang ingin mendiskusikan tugas dadakan dari dosen paling garang mereka yang tak akan pernah mau menerima alasan semacam lupa?

Duh, mungkin setelah ini Hinata akan benar-benar butuh duduk sambil memegangi kepala.

"Hei kutu buku, sadarlah kau itu tidak cocok sama sekali untuk lelaki sepertinya. Lebih baik kamu pergi!" Sebuah sapaan yang begitu menyakiti telinga ketika tombol hijau baru saja ditekan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalimatku belum jelas? Kamu itu tidak cocok untuk Gaara, sebelum pacaran denganmu, dia sudah lebih dulu dekat denganku, tapi kamu benar-benar..."

Hinata mendadak ingat sesuatu, gadis di seberang telepon pasti mahasiswi semester dua yang sering berkeliaran di depan kelas kekasihnya. Sakura dan Ino bahkan sering menyikutnya untuk melihat seberapa keras usaha gadis itu mencari perhatian Gaara. Menyedihkan.

"Apa kau akan bilang kalau aku merebut dia darimu? Coba tanyakan sendiri ke Gaara, jelas-jelas dia sendiri yang mengajakku berkencan, bukan aku yang meminta."

"Itu karena kamu yang menggoda dia!" Hinata menghela napas panjang berkali-kali.

Harus berapa kali ia mendengar hinaan yang datang lagi dan lagi? Tidakkah kosakata _player_ yang ia sandang sudah cukup mencoreng nama Hyuuga Hinata dimata orang-orang? Dan kini masih ditambah cemoohan lain.

"Coba lihat siapa yang lebih buruk? Kau bisa mengataiku, tapi kamu sendiri belum tentu lebih baik dariku." Hening di seberang telepon, hanya dengusan yang Hinata dengar. Sepertinya, akhir-akhir ini Hinata sudah belajar banyak dari Sakura dan Ino untuk berhenti berdiam diri jika orang lain melayangkan hujatan yang mungkin saja bisa merusak reputasinya.

"Kalau kau sendiri bukan penggoda, tidak akan ada perempuan asing yang tiba-tiba marah-marah lalu memintaku putus dengan kekasihku hanya agar kekasihku bisa lebih leluasa kau goda." Kali ini geraman yang Hinata dengar. Kata-katanya berhasil menyulut emosi, sepertinya obrolan ini makin menarik saja.

"Kamu tidak terima? Kalau begitu, coba bandingkan dirimu denganku. Siapa tahu tadi kata-kataku salah." Hinata masih tak mau kalah bicara berhubung sejak tadi si gadis hanya diam saja. Tapi tak berselang lama, gadis itu kembali bicara dengan emosi yang lebih menjadi dari sebelumnya.

"Sialan! Kau itu hanya kutu buku yang jauh lebih suka bercinta dengan buku-bukumu! Tahu kenapa dia lebih pantas bersamaku? Aku selalu bisa menemaninya, karena dia adalah tipe lelaki yang tidak suka duduk sendirian. Apa kau sendiri bisa terus menerus ada untuknya? Mungkin kau malah tidak tahu kalau dia selalu menunggu telepon di malam hari!" Kemarahan gadis di seberang telepon benar-benar makin menjadi, sementara senyum miring Hinata luntur begitu saja. Ia bahkan lupa makian apalagi yang gadis diseberang telepon katakan.

Matanya merah, bukan marah. Jujur saja Hinata ingin menangis, karena nyatanya ada banyak sekali hal yang selama ini ia pikir sudah ia tahu dengan baik, tapi justru tidak sama sekali. Belum lagi fakta orang lain jauh lebih memahami isi hati kekasihnya daripada dirinya sendiri, membuat Hinata sangat patah hati.

"Aku tutup teleponnya."

Hinata sempat berpikir, nantinya ia hanya akan sekedar marah pada Gaara yang sudah lama sekali tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Ia pikir jika suatu saat kekasihnya menginginkan sebuah perpisahan, ia bisa menolak dengan berbagai alasan. Tapi nyatanya semua kalimat yang diucapkan perempuan itu terasa sangat benar.

Kesibukan Hinata adalah alasan mengapa kisah cintanya perlu diakhiri, dan kini ia jadi semakin mengerti mengapa hubungannya dengan Gaara sudah berjalan terlalu jauh tanpa ada sepeserpun rasa saling percaya diantara mereka. Atau mungkin juga karena hubungan mereka hanya berawal dari keragu-raguan, membuat masing-masing dari mereka ragu untuk menyampaikan apa yang mereka inginkan. Seolah selama ini Hinata sudah terlampau benar untuk terus menantikan kabar dari kekasihnya, tanpa tahu pemuda itu juga menginginkan hal yang sama.

Malam itu mungkin Hinata tak akan bisa tidur, tapi bukan itu inti masalahnya. Ada segudang tanya yang sesungguhnya ingin ia jawab sendiri, atau setidaknya ia butuh teman untuk berbagi rasa sakit. Selanjutnya mungkin Hinata akan segera mengetahui nasib percintaannya, dengan lebih sadar diri.

"Halo Sakura, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu."

 **.**

Hianta adalah penulis, dan Gaara adalah salah satu alasan mengapa bukunya bisa laris. Ia selalu bisa menuliskan setiap kisah manis karena ia pernah melaluinya di dunia nyata, karena Gaara selalu menjanjikan hal manis yang tak pernah terduga. Tapi lihat sekarang, semuanya yang terjadi sungguh jauh dari kata manis. Benar-benar dramatis.

Rasa-rasanya percuma ia tetap bertahan menjadi penulis, karena satu-satunya objek kisah manisnya kini hanya bisa menawarkan rasa pahit. Hinata jelas menolak rasa pahit yang tak pernah ia terima, tapi sekarang ia bisa apa? Ia justru berakhir menyedihkan dengan memperjuangkan cinta seorang diri. Padahal orang bilang, memaksa memperjuangkan cinta sendirian adalah pertanda cintanya mulai pudar.

Berlembar-lembar cerita tak akan bisa menggambarkan betapa rapuhnya hubungannya kini, bahkan bila itu cerita yang ditulisnya sendiri. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah terus-menerus memandangi layar ponsel yang tak memunculkan notifikasi apa-apa. Hinata rindu, benar-benar merindukan sebuah kata 'hai' yang terucap persis disamping telinga, untuk kemudian ia kaget dan memukuli bahu kekasihnya berkali-kali sampai memar.

Hinata ingin sekali kembali lagi ke sana.

"Orang yang memiliki pacar itu kasihan ya, Ino?"

"Memangnya kenapa, Sakura?"

"Ujung-ujungnya berpisah, lalu sendiri lagi."

Sekali waktu Hinata menyempatkan diri jalan-jalan, setelah rencananya beserta kedua sahabat pengacau sempat tertunda. Mereka berada di toko es krim bernama _Fluffy Ice Cream_ di pinggiran kota. Inginnya sih melepas penat semenjak ide menulis buntu, mengobrolkan bermacam hal seru seperti liburan kemana atau belanja apa. Tapi nyatanya dua makhluk pengobral rahasia orang itu merasa mem _bully_ dirinya jauh lebih seru.

"Kami tidak berpisah." Hinata menatap malas ke arah luar jendela kaca, di dalam genggamannya ada ponsel yang terus saja ia tekan-tekan secara asal.

"Kasihan ponselmu kedinginan, Hinata." Ino menyendok es krimnya tanpa eskpresi, seolah suara yang baru saja keluar bukan berasal dari mulutnya yang kini belepotan krim.

Apa ia memang harus mengirim pesan lebih dulu? Tapi bagaimana jika Gaara tak membalas dan lebih memilih menyibukkan diri bersama perempuan semester dua itu?

Sebagai perempuan, Hinata bisa apa selain menunggu?

Sakura yang semenjak beberapa detik lalu fokus pada layar ponselnya sendiri, ikut menyuarakan penghinaan berantai. Hinata menghela napas lelah, ia ingin pulang saja.

"Tapi serius Hinata, kalau aku menjadi dirimu, mungkin aku sudah mencari temannya Kiba yang lain." Mereka tertawa lagi, kali ini bonus terpingkal-pingkal.

"Diam." Hinata hanya bisa menatap kedua temannya dengan pandangan terluka, ia bukanlah seseorang yang masih hobi bergonta-ganti lelaki.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba jadi tersenyum sendiri, betapa ia benar-benar beruntung menemukan lelaki semacam Gaara. Meskipun di awal hubungan ia masih sering melirik laki-laki tampan yang lewat, Gaara tak pernah marah. Paling-paling pemuda itu hanya akan berkacak pinggang sambil melotot, tentu saja juga sambil tertawa. Ia akan sangat-sangat bahagia bila kebahagiaan itu masih akan terus berlanjut selamanya. Karena berkat Gaara, ia akhirnya mengerti mengapa bergonta-ganti hati tidaklah penting lagi jika sudah ada seseorang yang selalu menemani, bonus menjewer telinga bila kejadian melirik-lirik masih sering terjadi beberapa kali.

Ah, siapa juga yang butuh pacar saat berlembar-lembar naskah selalu menantinya di rumah setiap hari?

"Setelah ini kemana?" Sakura kembali menatap Hinata setelah selesai berurusan dengan ponsel lagi, entah mengapa baru kali ini Hinata melihat Sakura sesibuk itu. Padahal terakhir kali memegang telepon genggam, gadis berkulit bersurai pendek itu bilang ingin sekali membuang ponselnya karena tak pernah ada pesan masuk.

Hinata mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dimeja, masih mengamati polah sahabatnya.

"Sibuk sekali, punya pacar juga?" Giliran Hinata yang meledek, tapi Sakura menggeleng cepat.

Hinata yang sedang kelewat sensitif tiba-tiba menaruh curiga, belum lagi saat Ino nampak biasa-biasa saja saat ia bertanya tentang sikap Sakura yang berbeda dari biasanya. Apa ada sesuatu yang mereka berdua sembunyikan dari Hinata? Tapi apa yang begitu spesial hingga sesuatu itu hanya tidak boleh diketahui olehnya? Kejutan ulang tahun?

"Bagaiaman kalau kita habiskan hari ini dengan memacing? Bukankah jarang ada perempuan yang mau memancing? Siapa tahu di sana ada laki-laki seumuran kita, lalu kau bias pindah hati lagi, Hinata." Ino berdehem diakhir kalimat, mencoba melucu. Tapi Hinata menghiraukan ledekan gadis yang paling modis diantara mereka bertiga, ia hanya sedang menyimpulkan bahwa Ino tengah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yang paling bisa membuang frustasi itu hanya belanja, Ino. Bisa sakit semua punggungku kalau harus duduk-duduk menunggu ikan, lagipula ikan jaman sekarang itu malu-malu, susah dipancing."

"Kupikir kau itu memang lebih baik putus supaya bisa memancing ikan-ikan baru." Ino langsung menghindari tangan Hinata yang hampir memukul lengannya, lantas tertawa.

"Tidak semudah itu untuk berganti-ganti orang." Ino mencibir mendengarnya.

Dari sini, Hinata yakin bahwa gadis bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino itu juga ikut andil di dalam rahasia yang mereka berdua tutup rapat-rapat. Dari yang tidak menunjukkan raut heran sama sekali saat ia memergoki Sakura lebih sering memegang ponsel, sampai terus-menerus mengajaknya bicara untuk membuatnya berhenti bertanya. Hinata semakin yakin bahwa apa yang ada di dalam rahasia itu bukanlah perkara sepele untuk sekedar berada di level privasi.

Sedikit banyak ia merasa bangga karena insting sensitifnya bekerja dengan baik disaat-saat seperti ini.

Sesungguhnya ada satu hal lagi yang ia ingin ia ketahui, siapa orang yang terus menerus berkirim pesan dengan Sakura? Karena meski perkiraannya hanyalah sebatas Sakura baru saja memiliki kekasih, ia tak bisa puas begitu saja dengan asumsinya. Faktanya, Sakura tak sering senyum-senyum sendiri sepanjang mengetik balasan, justru menunjukkan raut kaget.

Huh, perkiraannya meleset.

 **.**

 _ **Pengirim :**_ _ **Gaara**_

 _Aku dalam perjalanan kerumahmu, jangan kemana-mana._

Iya benar Hinata tak ingin kemana-mana, tapi bukan berarti ia sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk menerima tamu semacam Sabaku No Gaara. Bahkan tanpa mengetuk pintu, pemuda yang secara ajaib muncul entah darimana itu kini duduk di sofa, memandangi Hinata yang tak mengucap sepatah kata hingga beberapa menit berlalu.

Papan _keyboard_ tak berhenti ditekan-tekan.

"Ibumu dimana?"

"Kerja." Hinata tak mengalihkan perhatian barang sejenak dari layar _laptop_ , bahkan tak berniat menatap Gaara yang baru saja menepuk jidat.

Apakah sudah selama itu hingga Gaara lupa bahwa ibu kekasihnya adalah seorang _customer service_ yang tak akan pernah pergi kemana-mana seharian selain di bandara? Apakah sudah selama itu mereka tak saling bertegur sapa atau bahkan menghabiskan malam minggu berdua hingga Gaara melupakan hal-hal yang semestinya akan teringat selamanya?

Kini Hinata cukup tahu, saat sepasang kekasih terlalu lama larut dalam kebisuan, keduanya akan sangat mungkin melupakan apa saja yang telah mereka tahu sebelumnya.

Si gadis penyuka warna ungu itu memijat pelipisnya sejenak. Ia berdehem sebentar untuk kemudian berdiri. "Mau minum apa?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Aku buru-buru, setelah ini masih harus mengumpulkan laporan ke kampus."

Hinata tersenyum kecut.

"Sepertinya kamu juga sedang sibuk, mungkin kita hanya perlu bicara sebentar."

Sepertinya ucapan Sakura selalu benar, setiap yang berhubungan pasti akan berakhir juga. Hinata tak mengelak bahwa hari ini pasti akan tiba, ia juga tak bisa berbuat banyak bila nyatanya memang Gaara sudah tak tahan lagi untuk meneruskan hubungan yang berjalan tanpa ada kecocokan waktu. Sepasang kekasih tak akan bisa bertahan bila tak ada kecocokan dari masing-masing pihak, kan?

Sekali lagi Hinata berpikir, perkataan perempuan asing tempo hari benar adanya. Hinata tidak akan pernah memiliki waktu sebanyak itu untuk terus menerus menemani kekasihnya, ada banyak lembaran naskah yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan. Menyedihkan, bahkan di saat hubungannya hampir menemui titik temu, ia masih lebih mencintai pekerjaan di atas segalanya. Tapi apa Hinata bisa disalahkan jika Gaara sama sibuknya? Gaara bukan hanya sering membatalkan pertemuan karena janji lain, lelaki itu sudah memiliki kesibukan baru yang mengharuskan Hinata perlahan-lahan membiasakan diri.

"Hinata, sebenarnya-"

"Aku tahu," Ujar si gadis dengan senyum manis memenuhi wajahnya.

"Hah?" Kekasihnya berjengit.

"Kau pasti sudah memikirkan tentang kelanjutan hubungan kita, kan?" Gaara menggeleng, masih melayangkan tatapan heran.

"Bukan, sebenarnya aku dengar kau baru saja ribut, perempuan itu yang bercerita langsung padaku." Kini giliran Hinata yang berjengit.

"Lalu?"

"Kamu tidak perlu ribut dengannya, dia masih anak-anak, mana cocok kalian rebut hanya karena hal yang tidak perlu?" Hinata menatap kekasihnya seraya menyilangkan lengan, sorot matanya menaruh curiga.

"Tidak perlu?" Gaara mengangguk, Hinata makin menyorot curiga.

"Kau?" Hinata tak melepas tatapannya, meski Gaara tak balas menatap.

"Kau benar-benar berkencan dengannya?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu." Baru setelah Hinata bertanya dua kali, Gaara mau menatapnya dengan wajah masam.

Hinata mendengus, bibirnya miring sebelah. "Aku baru tahu ternyata ada sesuatu yang selalu kau sembunyikan dariku."

"Hinata, aku tidak ingin ribut denganmu."

"Hubungan kita kau tutup-tutupi dari semua temanmu, yang anehnya semua temanku sudah mengetahuinya." Napas Hinata memburu, ingin sekali menuntaskan ketidakpastian diantara mereka. Masa bodoh jika setelah ini Gaara marah juga, yang terpenting adalah ia akan segera tahu apa alasan yang membuat hubungan keduanya selama ini semu.

"Atau jangan-jangan gadis itu yang kau kenalkan pada teman-temanmu, sementara aku hanya boleh memperhatikanmu dari jauh, begitu?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak selingkuh, gadis itu yang menempel-nempel terus padaku." Sekali lagi Hinata mendengus.

Gaara kini berdiri untuk meraih jemari kekasihnya, tapi Hinata menghindar. Lelaki itu menghela napas pasrah. "Kau tanya apa yang membuatku menutupi hubungan kita dari teman-temanku? Itu rahasia, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

"Alasan," Jawabnya sarkastik.

Gaara menghela napas pasrah lagi. "Tapi yang jelas kita tidak perlu bercerita pada siapa siapa karena semakin diumbar maka cinta hanya akan semakin hambar."

Hinata tetap bergeming, ia kukuh pada pemikirannya sendiri. Bahkan jika saat ini juga Gaara merengkuhnya, ia akan tetap percaya bahwa pemuda itu sudah memiliki gadis lain yang lebih istimewa. Paling-paling memang benar karena gadis itu, alasan mengapa eksistensinya sebentar lagi terabaikan. Laki-laki memang terkadang terlalu banyak alasan untuk menutupi salahnya sendiri, yang terkadang alasannya tidak bisa terbilang masuk akal.

Sekali lagi, Gaara menghela napas pasrah. "Tidakkah keterlaluan menurutmu jika kita sendiri terlalu sibuk untuk saling mencintai?"

Hinata kembali menyorot tajam, seraya mencerna ucapan kekasihnya meski tak benar-benar bisa ia mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Bukan aku tidak mendukungmu, tapi sepertinya kau jauh lebih sibuk dengan buku-bukumu." Mulut si gadis menganga, karena kalimat Gara sama persis seperti yang dikatakan gadis itu. Benar, mereka berdua pasti sudah sangat akrab.

"Tapi aku juga sadar, aku sama sibuknya. Karena sebentar lagi aku lulus, ada banyak sekali pekerjaan yang menyita waktuku."

"Sesibuk-sibuknya aku, aku selalu berada di rumah, aku selalu duduk di depan layar ini. Aku akan selalu ada bila kamu mencariku, tapi apa itu berlaku padamu?"

"Itulah kenapa kubilang kita terlalu sibuk."

Hinata menanti kapan datangnya kalimat 'aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lagi' hingga bermenit-menit mereka hening, tapi ia tak kunjung mendengar Gaara mengucapkannya. Bila seperti ini terus, bukankah sama saja Gaara menggantungkan hubungan mereka?

Gaara melirik arlojinya. "Aku harus pergi," Ujarnya selepas mengacak pelan surai Hinata.

"Oh, satu lagi." Gara masih bertahan di ambang pintu. Hinata hanya menoleh tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku tidak selingkuh darimu, percaya padaku." Pemuda itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Hinatapun sebenarnya ingin bertanya satu hal pada kekasihnya, tidakkah keterlaluan sepasang kekasih terus memaksa melanjutkan hubungan bila sebenarnya sudah tidak ada waktu lagi bagi mereka untuk saling mencintai?

 **.**

 _ **Note to Love : Aku ingin berpisah darimu, bila menurutmu itu yang terbaik.**_

.

Hei, tumben ya author rajin apdet cepet. Hehehe. Lagi nggak ada kerjaan sebenernya. Btw, ini seriusan yang review cuma dua biji? Yawla, padahal udah capek capek aku ngetik ulang cerita ini biar bisa jadi konsumsi bacaan para pembaca sekalian. Bercanda, aku nggak apa apa kok walaupun banyak yang kucing kucingan baca fanfikku ini. Semua orang bebas dengan pilihannya. Tapi aku ini tipe tipe orang /halah/ yang hanya akan melanjutkan cerita bila ada review. Jiakakak, sama aja dong, songong namanya. -_- Abis gimana, setelah beberapa waktu vakum tetiba pembacaku terbang entah kemana. Jadinya males mau lanjutin. Itu aja sih curhatanku yang tertunda.

Btw, mau nambah curhatan pakai topik lain boleh kalik ya. Jadi aku ini ceritanya sudah mahasiswa semester 4, tapi suka sama cowok masih kucing kucingan kayak anak smp. Mana dianya ngikut kucing kucingan juga lagi. Ya kali bakal ada kemajuan, perang dingin malah iya. Ketemu di kampus sok gak liat, eh pas di sosmed blokir blokiran akun. Kamprt. -_- Mau sampai kapan kita kaya gini, bang? Tau sendiri situ udah semester 6, bentar lagi pergi, eh malah main-main sama perasaan orang. Inget ya, ini hati bukan comberan! /sori emosional/

Duh duh, malah numpang curhatnya kepanjangan. Ya kali aja kapan kapan aku obral akun ini ke sosmedku, biar uneg-unegku ini bisa dia baca langsung. Udah ah, makasih buat yang baca bagian curhatan nista ini. _Arigatou_.

.

Lanjut deh, jadi inilah balasan untuk yang review di chapter pertama kubalas di sini ya, masih sibuk soalnya.

 **SyahAruna** : Makasih ya, ini dilanjut kok.

 _Suciir630_ : Panjang banget yak, hehe. Tapi aku suka review yang panjang, sangat mengapresiasi penulis. Makasih yaw, review kamu lucu deh. Jangan hantuin aku loh ya, ini udah apdet. :D

Makasih juga buat yang sudah follow dan favorit. Oke deh, selamat membaca kelanjutannya ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. (ya kalo ada yang review). -_-

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


	3. Problem

**Love's Note**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

Genre(s) : Romance, drama, hurt.

Rated : **T**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC** , College love story,

 **typo(s** ), **AU,**

Author kekurangan ide…

.

 _Present~_

.

Hinata hanya menerka-nerka, masalah apa yang membuat beberapa orang memilih menjauh darinya. Ia hanya butuh satu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut mereka, Hinata hanya ingin tahu ada masalah apa sebenarnya. Hanya saja hingga detik ini ia tak pernah tahu, karena ia tak pernah bertanya pada orang-orang itu.

Dua sahabatnya.

Dari yang awalnya menyembunyikan sesuatu, hingga tak pernah mau berangkat kuliah bersama lagi. Hinata hanya ingin tahu, ia selalu ingin tahu jika memang ia berhak tahu. Ini bukan kali pertama ia dijauhi, tapi tiga hari belakangan dua temannya itu seolah sudah hilang dari peradaban. Teman dan kekasih menjadi tidak ada bedanya sama sekali, selalu menjauh saat suasana hati sedang susah.

Dan lagi, kemana perempuan yang pernah adu mulut dengannya? Hinata ingin sekali bertemu gadis itu dan bicara empat mata, tapi anehnya gadis itu juga ikut-ikutan menghilang. Rasa-rasanya sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi, dan Hinata hanya bisa berharap dua sahabatnya tidak lagi terlalu sulit diajak berdiskusi tentang ini.

"Lihat orang yang sedang bicara padamu!" Lamat-lamat Hinata mendengar keributan di ujung gang sempit yang kerap ia jadikan jalan utama menuju rumah.

"Bilang maaf saja apa susahnya? Kau tidak tahu malu menggoda kekasih teman kami!"

Bukan masalah besar sebenarnya, karena sejak menginjak bangku sekolah menengah pertama hingga sekarang, Hinata sangat hapal jika gang sempit yang sering ia lewati kerap menjadi lokasi pertengkaran antar siswa-siswi sekolah menengah atas, tak jarang juga ia mengintip disela tembok seperti sekarang ini untuk mendapati seorang perempuan yang wajahnya ditampar, kakinya ditendang, dan rambutnya dijambak oleh dua perempuan lain yang nampaknya merupakan senior si korban penindasan.

Tapi tunggu, mereka tak nampak seperti siswa sekolah menengah atas.

"Sakura? Ino?" Pantas sejak tadi ia merasa suara si pelaku penindasan sangatlah familiar. Tapi mengapa mereka harus menindas orang?

"Cepat ambil ponselmu, minta maaf padanya!" Ini adalah kali pertama Hinata melihat dua sahabatnya dalam mode _gangster_.

Lagi, Hinata mengintip lagi. Sakura menampar pipi perempuan itu hingga sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Hinata membelalak.

"Kamu tuli, hah?" Giliran Ino yang menendang tempurung lutut si gadis hingga jatuh terduduk di aspal basah. Benar saja, malam ini gerimis memang turun lumayan deras.

Hinata ingin sekali mendekat, bahkan memaki kedua sahabatnya bila perlu, tapi ia tak berhak. Ia juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa bila benar-benar mendekat, menatap wajah dua sahabatnya yang berubah garang dari kejauhan saja sudah membuatnya meringis ngeri. Dan yang pasti, ia tak tahu sama sekali dari mana akar masalahnya bermula. Mana bisa ia mendekat dan tiba-tiba menghakimi sahabatnya sendiri?

"Cepat!" Teriakan Sakura membuat si perempuan yang bertubuh lebih kecil menggeledah isi tasnya sendiri, mencari sebuah benda _portable_ miliknya. Sayang sekali, Hinata tak bisa mendeteksi wajah si perempuan yang saat ini membelakangi lampu jalan.

"Bagus," Mereka berdua tertawa-tawa, tapi tak lama. Ada hal lain yang jauh lebih menarik atensi saat ini.

Hinata sendiri juga baru menyadari sesuatu saat tawa mereka redam, yang ternyata ponselnya berdering. Dering yang cukup keras untuk membuat tiga orang di sudut gang menoleh. Ia kelabakan meraba saku jaket.

"Siapa di sana?" Dengan tangan gemetaran, Hinata meraih ponselnya sendiri untuk kemudian lari.

 **.**

 _Kita terlalu sibuk untuk saling mencintai, itu yang kau katakan beberapa waktu lalu. Tidakkah menurutmu, kalimatmu itu keterlaluan untuk diucapkan kepada seseorang yang selama satu bulan tidak kau beri kabar?_

 _Mungkin aku memang menunggu kehadiranmu, tapi itu bukan berarti kau boleh bicara buruk tentang hubungan kita di rumahku!_

Hinata menutup buku catatannya, ia bosan semenjak berhari-hari tidak punya ide menulis sama sekali, dan juga tak tahu harus memulai darimana. Ia sudah dinyatakan gagal menerbitkan novel ke-lima. Bukan pertanda baik, karena ia harus mulai menulis dari awal lagi dengan ide baru. Tapi mana bisa ia bisa menulis dengan dikelilingi masalah yang kian hari kian menumpuk layaknya tumpukan ikan basi.

Bermalam di samping jendela, siapa tahu menemukan ide sedikit saja, tetap saja tak ada ide baru yang mau bergelayut di kepala. Hinata jadi iri pada dua sahabatnya yang hidupnya tenang-tenang saja meski belum punya pasangan. Ia jadi tahu kini, punya pasangan belum tentu bahagia, apalagi jika beberapa hari belakangan selalu dikelilingi drama.

Mengapa dulu Hinata setuju-setuju saja ya saat Gaara mengajaknya berpacaran? Mengapa tak ia tolak saja agar ia bisa menjadi _single_ bahagia layaknya Sakura dan Ino? Andai ia tahu pada akhirnya akan terjadi seperti ini, ia pasti berpikir dua kali sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Gaara malam itu.

Di suatu pagi ketika Hinata memutuskan untuk berangkat kuliah lebih awal dari biasanya, ia merasa ada yang salah dengan seorang gadis berperawakan kecil yang tiba-tiba saja memerangkap lututnya. Gadis itu gemetaran, dan bajunya kotor di sana-sini. Ya ampun, bahkan mereka sekarang jadi tontonan mahasiswa lain. Gadis itu mendongak.

"Maafkan aku, tolong maafkan aku." Ujarnya masih bergetar.

"Eh, ka-kau? Matsuri kan?" Hinata membelalak.

"Tolong maafkan aku, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka lagi." Perlahan, gadis itu melepaskan diri. Masih dengan bahu bergetar, ia meraih tangan Hinata yang mencoba membantunya berdiri.

"Mereka akan memukulku, tolong maafkan aku."

"Mereka siapa?"

"Mereka, mereka ada di belakang."

Hinata menoleh ke arah belakang yang dimaksud si gadis. Seketika itu juga, dua orang muncul dengan napas terengah-engah. Hinata menatap dua orang itu penuh tanya, dan keduanya hanya mengangkat bahu.

Si gadis yang bahunya gemetaran lari begitu Sakura dan Ino berjalan mendekat.

"Dia kenapa?" Tentu saja Hinata tahu siapa gadis itu, ia tak akan pernah lupa pada rupa seseorang yang selalu menempel pada kekasihnya selama di kampus.

"Kau ingat curhatan tengah malammu waktu itu? Aku sedang memberinya pelajaran, Hinata." Sakura berargumen.

"Apa?" Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata membelalak.

"Kalian yang memukulnya?"

Sakura dan Ino saling pandang beberapa saat untuk kemudian mengangguk tanpa ragu.

 **.**

"Tidak bisa dipercaya, kalian memukulnya tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Memang apa yang salah? Kami hanya ikut tidak terima kekasihmu direbut anak kecil seperti dia."

Hinata masih berjalan mendahului dua sahabatnya, wajahnya ditekuk sepanjang jalan menuju kelas. Ia sudah mendengar semuanya, keributan malam kemarin yang ia lihat nyatanya juga bukan hanya keributan biasa antara junior dan senior, itu sudah selevel penindasan. Jika nantinya mahasiswi baru itu kembali menceritakan semuanya pada Gaara, ia pasti akan kena damprat lagi. Padahal sejauh ini Hinata tidak pernah berulah dan ia hanya selalu menunjukkan sisi baiknya pada semua orang, tapi ia justru punya teman yang tak bisa dikategorikan baik sama sekali.

Sakura dan Ino memang sudah sering menindas adik kelas sejak sekolah menengah, dan itulah mengapa Hinata merasa mengikut campurkan mereka berdua ke dalam masalahnya bukanlah ide yang bagus sama sekali.

"Ini yang terakhir kali kalian macam-macam padanya, kalian dengar?" Hinata membalik badan, menghadap dua sahabatnya yang masih saja cekikikan, seolah raut masam yang ia tunjukkan bukanlah pertanda apa yang mereka lakukan adalah kesalahan.

"Kalau kau sudah merasa lebih baik, tentu kami berhenti, iya kan Ino?"

"Benar, Sakura."

Dan ini mungkin adalah terakhir kalinya ia menceritakan keluh kesah pada dua orang itu, karena mereka bertiga tak mungkin bisa menjadi teman baik dengan sifat yang jelas-jelas berbeda jauh.

"Apa kalian sering seperti ini pada orang lain?"

Hinata mendengus, dua sahabatnya tak menjawab. Ia jadi yakin bahwa Sakura dan Ino pasti pernah memiliki komplotan _gangster_ di masa lalu, jelas sudah mengapa ia merasa tak akan pernah cocok lagi bersahabat dengan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Hinata, coba kau lihat yang di sana." Ino menunjuk sesuatu yang berada jauh di belakangnya. Hinata mengikuti arah telunjuk si gadis pirang, untuk kemudian meraup napas kasar.

Karena meskipun jauh, bukan berarti Hinata tak dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa ada dua orang, laki-laki dan perempuan yang tengah duduk berdua di depan sebuah kelas.

Hinata ulangi, berdua saja.

Si lelaki tengah memakaikan plester luka di dahi si perempuan yang beberapa kali mencuri-curi pandang ke wajah si lelaki, sambil sesekali meringis sakit.

Hinata hampir saja melangkah mendekat dengan napas memburu, hanya saja pergerakannya ditahan Sakura dan Ino.

"Jangan Hinata. Sebagai korban, kau tidak boleh berulah seorang diri." Sakura menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Lantas kenapa?"

"Sakura benar, Hinata. Lebih baik kami saja yang membantumu. Aku dan Sakura bisa langsung memanggil perempuan itu dan meghajarnya di taman belakang kampus, yang terpenting adalah Gaara tidak akan tahu." Ino ikut bicara.

Pikiran Hinata terpecah belah, antara ingin gadis itu dihajar, tetapi tak mau bila Sakura dan Ino yang menghajar Matsuri. Huh, Hinata bingung bukan main. Ia menelan ludah kepayahan beberapa kali, matanya bergerak ke sana kemari sambil memikirkan keputusan yang tepat, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Ia tak punya jawaban apa-apa.

Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan? Tapi jika tetap diam, akan jadi apa Gaara di sana? Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya Gaara tertarik juga dengan Matsuri? Tidak boleh.

 _Kita tidak perlu_ _terlihat seperti sedang_ _pacaran di kampus._

 _Teman-temanku tidak boleh tahu kalau kita pacaran._

 _Aku tidak mau hubungan kita dijadikan gosip paling laris selama satu bulan penuh._

 _Semakin diumbar, cinta hanya akan semakin hambar_ _, Hinata_ _._

Kalimat Gaara menguar kembali ke otaknya, menguar seperti kepingan-kepingan kalimat terbodoh yang terus-menerus ia turuti selama ini. Selama ini memang Hinata yang terlalu bodoh untuk terus menurut, hanya karena otaknya sampai kapanpun tidak akan sampai untuk menolak keinginan kekasihnya. Semua ini Hinata lakukan karena lelaki itu sangatlah berharga, tapi ia tak pernah tahu apakah eksistensinya bisa menjadi sama berharganya bagi Gaara.

"Ayo dekati mereka sekara-"

"Jangan!" Hinata mencegah Sakura yang hampir maju, ia menggeleng keras.

"Aku tidak bisa seperti kalian, aku tidak akan pernah memakai kekerasan." Hinata masih menggeleng keras, wajahnya ketakutan kalau-kalau dua sahabatnya benar-benar akan memukul perempuan itu dihadapan kekasihnya.

"Jadi kamu takut pada kami ya, Hinata?" Hinata menunduk, tak berani menjawab pertanyaan si merah jambu.

"Kau tahu, inilah yang kami sebut persahabatan." Hinata kembali mendongak, menatap dua sahabatnya yang kini tersenyum lebar.

"Kita semua dilahirkan dengan sifat yang berbeda, itulah kenapa kita sangat cocok menjadi teman. Sebagai teman, kita harus selalu menghargai perbedaan."

Perkataan Sakura membuat Hinata tersenyum tipis, sejak kapan orang yang hanya tahu caranya mengacau bisa bicara sebijak itu? Bahkan Hinata sendiri sudah kehilangan definisi teman selama ini.

"Oh, dan satu lagi, teman harus saling membantu." Ah, Ino benar juga. Lagipula, mengapa juga ia harus pergi sendirian untuk mendekati dua orang di depan kelas sana, sementara ia punya dua sahabat yang siap membantunya tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Baiklah, mungkin untuk satu kali ini saja ia membutuhkan teman yang memiliki begitu banyak perbedaan dengannya. Mungkin persepsinya tentang 'teman adalah orang yang sama dalam segala aspek' harus ia hapus detik ini juga. Bermacam masalah yang kini terus-menerus bermunculan jelas tak akan bisa ia selesaikan sendiri. Semoga memang kehadiran teman bisa sedikit banyak mengurangi masalahnya.

Meskipun Hinata pendiam dan dua temannya sangat cerewet, meskipun Hinata sangat teliti dan dua temannya sangat ceroboh, dan meskipun Hinata suka perdamaian sementara dua temannya lebih suka menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan, mereka tetap teman.

"Berhenti melamun, Hinata!" Sakura menyeru.

"Cepat Hinata, kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Kita harus segera singkirkan perempuan itu, kalau tidak dia bisa bertindak lebih jauh!" Ino bergaya seperti seorang detektif. Hinata terkekeh, ia kembali menengok hal menyebalkan di depan kelas sana, darahnya tiba-tiba naik.

"Ya sudahlah, bantu aku," Ujar Hinata sebelum akhirnya Sakura dan Ino pergi menyeret seorang perempuan yang sedari tadi duduk bersisian dengan Sabaku No Gaara.

Hinata juga menyaksikan sendiri kemana arah Matsuri diseret dengan sangat kasar, taman belakang kampus. Sejujurnya, melihat perkelahian itu ngeri sekali. Tapi bila itu dilakukan demi kebaikannya, apa yang bisa benci?

Sesekali menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan tidak salah juga, kan?

 **.**

 _ **Note to Love : Sekacau apapun hubungan kita, aku tak akan menolak meski harus menjadi jahat untukmu.**_

.

Hai, aku udah balik lagi nih. Perasaan baru tadi malem deh apdet chapter 2. Tapi yoweslah, nggak nahan pengen tamatin sekaligus. Soalnya versi asli udah tamat. Gini ya, mau jelasin tapi bingung. Awalnya cerita ini kan sudah kupublish dengan judul berbeda, dan sudah sampai chapter 4. Jadi aku ngerasa kesannya egois kalau aku apdetnya jarang, karena harusnya jarang apdet itu setelah masuk chapter 4 nanti. /sama aja ngaret/

Udah begitu aja sih, mau curhat lagi entar dikira galaw melaw. Heuheu. Kapan kapan lagi aja nyempilin curhat kalau suasana hati bener-bener lagi buruk. Tapi ya semoga aja nggak diperburuk oleh orang yang sama. XD

Sejauh yang kulihat, baru ada satu yang review di chapter ini. Jadi ini balasannya ya...

 **Riya-Hime** : Iya, kamu memang udah pernah baca ini. Judulnya kuganti karena aku kurang suka yang versi dulu. Ini udah dilanjut, selamat membaca ya~

.

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


	4. Our Last Hope

**Love's Note**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

Genre(s) : Romance, drama, hurt.

Rated : **T**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC** , College love story,

 **typo(s** ), **AU,**

.

 _Enjoy_

.

 _Jika kau bertanya padaku kapan terakhir kali aku memintamu meluangkan waktu, mungkin aku sudah tidak tahu jawabannya. Terakhir kali kita bertemu, kita bahkan tak saling menyatakan rindu. Aku malah sampai lupa rasanya merindukanmu. Tapi jika kau bertanya padaku kapan terakhir kali aku mencintaimu, jawabannya adalah…_

 _Aku belum berpikir untuk berhenti mencintaimu._

Malam itu Hinata menulis lagi, memulai tulisannya dari lembar paling pertama dalam draft naskahnya. Tapi sepertinya, karakteristik manis harus berhenti mulai detik ini, karena rasa pahit jauh lebih menguasai isi hati. Ia harus berhenti menulis kisah manis setelah 4 judul novelnya laku terjual, ia harus memulai lagi. Namun, ini tidak seperti Hinata terlalu sulit untuk menulis kisah pahit seperti yang ia rencanakan, karena sudah pasti inspirasi datang dari kisah cintanya sendiri.

Sejujurnya, membuat cerita fiksi dari kisah pribadi punya keuntungan juga, karena yang jelas Hinata tak perlu pergi kemana-mana untuk mencari bahan referensi. Kisah cintanya sudah jelas, dan tak perlu dijelaskan dari awal lagi mengapa pada akhirnya ia ingin kisah itu dibukukan. Karena kekasihnya terlalu berharga untuk sekedar menjadi kepingan cerita yang terlupakan.

Tapi entah mengapa hingga detik ini, kendala terbesar tetaplah bagian mengarang nama. Nama karakter dalam buku bukanlah barang mewah yang harus sebuntu itu untuk dicari, karena nama hanyalah sekedar identitas. Dan harusnya, bagian ini adalah yang paling mudah, hanya saja tidak untuk Hinata.

Terakhir mengarang nama, ia bahkan memerlukan bantuan dua gadis bersurai kontras. Sakura dan Ino bilang tak pernah mempermasalahkan bila nama mereka benar-benar harus berakhir menjadi karakter utama wanita dalam dua judul novel berbeda. Ino malah pernah dengan semangat datang ke rumahnya dengan membawa lembar asli kartu keluarga.

Tapi untuk cerita ini, Hinata hanya benar-benar membutuhkan nama seseorang. Ia sangat membutuhkannya, agar tulisannya tak pernah berhenti di tengah jalan lagi. Sebuah nama bisa menjadi motivasi juga, pikirnya.

"Halo, kau bisa datang ke rumahku hari ini?"

Tidak, adalah jawaban yang paling benci ia dengar, dan tak pernah Hinata bayangkan akan diucapkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Hinata bukannya sedang merengek, ia hanya meminta satu menit saja dari seluruh kesibukan Gaara di luar sana, dan jawabannya masih saja tidak.

Jadi sesakit ini ya rasanya ditolak?

Dulu, dulu sekali saat hubungan ini masih baik-baik saja, Hinata yang beberapa kali membatalkan janji demi merampungkan buku. Ia benar-benar mengesampingkan perasaan kala itu, karena logikanya memberitahu bahwa menjadi penulis adalah impiannya sejak berada di sekolah menengah atas.

Ia benar-benar sukses dengan buku pertama, dan Gaara adalah orang pertama yang memberi selamat. Lelaki itu juga ikut mempromosikan novel pertamanya. Dari situ juga ia mulai dikenal sebagai penulis baru di kampus, baik kakak tingkat maupun adik tingkat langsung mengenalnya. Ya, meskipun semua itu tak luput dari popularitas Gaara juga, lelaki itu memang lumayan dikenal seluruh angkatan. Hinata jelas bahagia bisa dikenal orang sebanyak itu, meski dari pihak kakak tingkat tak ada yang pernah tahu ada hubungan apa antara dirinya dengan sang sabaku muda.

Kini Hinata baru saja menyadari, betapa masa lalu adalah tempatnya orang-orang bersalah, dan masa kini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membalas kesalahan. Betapa Hinata menjadi ingin sekali menjalani masa yang sudah berlalu dengan lebih baik lagi, ia ingin menghapus kesalahannya pada Gaara. Hinata benar-benar menyesali dirinya yang terlalu bermain dengan logika hingga melupakan perasaan orang lain, perasaannya sendiri juga sama saja.

Tapi yang namanya waktu, ia tak akan pernah kembali. Meski rasanya ingin sekali mengulang lagi tanpa menyakiti, tetap saja luka yang pernah diberi tak akan pernah mudah untuk diobati. Pun sama halnya dengan kisah manis yang ada di awal cerita, tak akan pernah bisa diulang lagi. Karena kehidupan tidaklah sama seperti lembaran fiksi yang jika sudah masuk ke tahap paling menggores hati, bisa kembali ke lembar pertama lagi.

 **.**

Percobaan kedua menelepon sang kekasih, Hinata sempat mendengar secercah harapan yang keluar dari bibir si rambut merah, hanya saja…

"Bisa kita bertemu?"

"Tentu."

"Kau dimana?"

"Aku di kampus sekarang. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau yang ke sini ya?"

"Setelah itu kita bisa pergi?"

"Jangan bercanda, konsultasi laporan akhirku saja sudah tertunda lima kali." Jemari Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk di atas meja, matanya terpejam menahan emosi. Hampir saja ponsel yang selalu menjadi perantara untuk berkomunikasi dengan Gaara itu berakhir di tong sampah, kalau saja ia tidak ingat perjuangan untuk membeli satu benda _portable_ itu.

Hinata tak akan pernah keberatan meski harus menjemput dari antariksa sekalipun, jika itu yang ingin Gaara dengar. Tapi bolehkah Hinata sekali saja mengajukan keberatan tentang pertemuan yang selalu dibatalkan? Ini tidak adil untuk gadis sepertinya, sama sekali tidak adil. Padahal Hinata selalu percaya, harapan akan selalu ada bagi orang-orang yang mau berusaha. Tapi mengapa setelah berusaha sekian keras, harapannya hanyalah tinggal harapan kosong?

Ini semua salah Gaara, bila saja pemuda itu tidak mengatakan hal yang bertolak belakang dengan keinginannya, mungkin Hinata tak akan berpikir untuk memiliki _mood_ seburuk ini. Rasa-rasanya, entah mengapa hubungan mereka makin jelas di titik ini. Saat kesibukan benar-benar mengambil alih seluruh fokus dari kehidupan yang awalnya sangat bahagia, perlahan rasa cinta memang ikut pudar.

Benar kan, berpacaran dengan kakak tingkat memang tak baik bagi kesehatannya. Tiap hari harus menekan sakit di hati ketika kata 'tidak' selalu menjadi melodi yang tak akan pernah berganti. Padahal di awal semester 5 ini, Hinata berharap akan ada satu kali kesempatan untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua lagi, karena mungkin saja di semester depan ia sendiri kembali tak bisa memikirkan perasaan orang lain atas kesibukannya sendiri sebagai mahasiswa yang akan menjalani kuliah lapangan.

"Halo, Hinata?"

Jika memang Gaara selalu punya kepentingan lain yang tak bisa dibatalkan, harusnya Hinatapun juga bisa seegois itu. Harusnya Hinata juga punya hak untuk memaksakan sebuah pertemuan, karena setidaknya perasaannya bisa kembali tenang bila sudah bertemu meski hanya satu kali. Hanya satu kali, apakah itu terlalu sulit? Tapi nyatanya Gaara nampak tak pernah ingin mengerti semenyebalkan apa perasaan menunggu yang ia alami.

 **.**

"Kudengar gadis itu pindah." Sakura menyeruak diantara bangku Hinata yang berdempetan dengan bangku Ino.

"Gadis yang mana?" Ino membesarkan suaranya, menarik perhatian orang-orang.

Dasar orang-orang jaman sekarang, hobi sekali bergosip.

"Yang mana lagi menurutmu? Ya jelas yang mengganggu kekasih sahabat kita yang paling manis ini."

"Aw!" Hinata berjengit kala bahunya disenggol bahu Sakura dengan sangat keras.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu kan, Hinata?"

"Belum lah, memang siapa yang memberitahuku?"

"Makanya dengarkan aku, Matsuri sudah tidak berangkat kuliah sejak tiga hari lalu, dan kabarnya dia akan pindah ke jurusan desain grafis mulai semester depan." Sakura mulai menyebar gosip, beberapa perempuan di kelas berduyun-duyun menyambar kursi, ikut duduk di dekat mereka.

"Yang benar?" Hinata berjingkat, matanya membelalak lebar.

"Benar, Sasori sendiri yang bilang kalau gadis itu benar-benar ketakutan saat dipukuliuntuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"Woah, memang siapa yang memukul gadis itu?"

"Kalian memukulorang sampai orang itu pindah?"

"Wah, hebat!"

"Hei, berisik! Pergi saja sana, kenapa jadi banyak yang ikut menggosip begini sih?" Muka Sakura langsung masam, gadis yang sering berdandan tomboy itu sudah jelas kehilangan selera menggosip saat ada orang lain yang ikut menguping.

Perempuan yang dimarahi Sakura langsung lari, takut kena damprat si gadis beringas. Dasar, wajah saja yang cantik, tapi kelakuan mirip preman.

"Tapi kita tidak bermasalah, kan?" Sakura lantas menggeleng, Hinata bernapas lega.

"Syukurlah, eh tapi Sasori itu siapa?" Hinata tak butuh satu menit hanya untuk menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba tegang selepas bergurau dengan Ino.

"Sasori itu siapa, Sakura?" Yang ditanya hanya menggaruk kepala.

"Dia adalah calon kekasih Sakura yang membantu kami mencari informasi tentang Matsuri." Oh, mungkin niat Ino baik ikut membantu Sakura yang kesulitan bicara, hanya saja Sakura menanggapinya dengan lirikan tajam.

"Terima kasih banyak ya, Ino." Sakura mencibir.

"Oh, jadi saat di toko es krim itu kau benar-benar sibuk dengan laki-laki? Berarti sebentar lagi kau memang punya pacar, lalu setelah pacaran lama-lama putus juga, iya kan?" Hinata meledek Sakura yang kini hampir menangis.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, kau membuatku takut, Hinata."

"Ya ya, aku bercanda. Semoga hubunganmu jauh lebih baik dariku, _longlast_ , tidak banyak masalah,dan bisa sering bertemu juga."

 _Hei Gaara,_ _lihatlah_ _temanku sekarang ini sudah bahagia dengan kehadiran pasangan_ _nya_ _. Tidakkah_ _bisakah_ _kita bahagia_ _seperti_ _teman-temanku_ _?_

Tapi tak apa, Hinata sudah jauh lebih sadar diri bahwa kebahagiaan yang ia harapkan mungkin sudah sangat sulit untuk diraih. Jangan tanya Gaara, mungkin saja lelaki itu tak pernah mengkhayalkan kebahagiaan lagi bersamanya. Kebersamaan mereka sudah jauh tertinggal di belakang sana dan entah bagaimana cara untuk mendekatkan kembali hati yang telah jauh. Terdengar mustahil, kan?

"Kami tidak sering bertemu kok." Sakura mengoreksi. Hinata lantas menatap Sakura heran.

"Baru pendekatan sudah jarang bertemu? Jangan-jangan dia hanya ingin main-main?"

"Sasori bilang, hubungan yang dewasa itu bukan yang harus menuntut untuk bisa bertemu dan berduaan tiap hari. Kalau kami jarang bertemu, artinya kami semakin merindukan satu sama lain, dan semakin rindu berarti semakin mencintai, bila semakin mencintai maka semakin sulit juga untuk melepaskan." Sakura mengulas senyum di akhir kalimat.

Hinata bungkam.

 **.**

Kali ketiga men _dial_ nomor Gaara, Hinata rasa ia mulai putus asa. Jangankan berharap diberi kalimat 'aku tak bisa bertemu lagi hari ini', diangkat pun tidak. Perlahan ia mulai sangsi dengan perasaan kekasihnya. Jika memang masih mencintai sudah pasti tidak akan pernah berpikir dua kali untuk saling menghubungi, bukan?

 _Aku sudah memberimu tiga kali kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita, tapi kau mengabaikannya. Sesulit itukah meluangkan sedikit waktu yang kau punya untuk bisa menemaniku? Kupikir pertemuan pertama kita setelah kau pergi sebulan adalah harapan bagi kita untuk bisa seperti dulu. Aku ingin menjalani waktu seperti dulu, tapi mungkin kau_ _sudah_ _tak mengharapkan hal yang s_ _eperti itu_ _._

Lembar demi lembar naskah baru mulai terisi. Seharusnya semua karakter sudah mulai dimainkan, tapi nama satu orang yang menjadi pemeran utama pria belum juga bisa ia tentukan. Dimana Gaara sekarang?

Dering telepon yang tak mau berhenti menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya di depan _laptop_. Ia meraih ponsel di atas nakas kayu, memeriksa nama si penelepon, lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Gaara?"

"Hinata, kau di rumah?"

"Ya."

Tak sampai satu menit hingga bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Aku di depan."

Sepertinya ada harapan lain untuk memperbaiki hubungan ini, apalagi saat Gaara menyodorkan sebuket mawar merah di balik pintu. Hinata hampir tertawa jika wajah Gaara tidak mendadak berubah serius saat bunganya sudah ia terima.

Terima kasih karena Gaara tidak menolak umenjadi lelaki yang perhatian, setidaknya untuk hari ini. Karena bagi Hinata, satu hari saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk berbasa-basi dengan orang yang sudah hilang komunikasi dengannya beberapa hari.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Sangat.

Mereka tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk saling merengkuh satu sama lain, karena Hinata yakin hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk berbagi kerinduan yang selalu menyelinap di malam-malam kelabu sebelumnya, malam dimana mereka tak pernah lagi berkirim pesan.

 _Apa kau mendengar suara rinduku? Itu terlihat jelas dari debaran jantung yang terus melompat-lompat, seolah ingin keluar dan terbang bebas. Aku merindukanmu, jelas tak akan pernah berhenti melakukannya. Karena inilah aku, orang yang tak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu._

"Matamu berkantung, kau masih sering nulis sampai larut?"

 _Tidak, sebenarnya aku hanya sering menangis memikirkanmu._

"Sudah ada berapa buku yang belum kubaca?"

 _Tidak ada satupun, bagaimana aku bisa menulis tanpa kau temani?_

"Hinata, kenapa kau dari tadi diam?"

Eh, memangnya sudah berapa lama Hinata melamun?

"Ak-aku belum menerbitkan buku lagi sejak kau pergi." Gaara terkekeh sekaligus mendengus geli.

"Kau ada-ada saja."

"Ap-pa kau mau pergi lagi setelah ini?" Gaara menggeleng.

"Jadi kau tidak akan menolak kubuatkan minuman, kan?"

Hinata terkekeh lagi. "Tidak akan."

Dan Hinata meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di ruang tamu. Ia hanya berharap Gaara tidak tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dengan menghilang lagi.

Beberapa detik berlalu, si gadis Hyuuga keluar membawa nampan berisi dua gelas soda dan setoples makanan ringan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Gaara tak ada di ruang tamu, entah kemana lelaki itu. Jangan-jangan lelaki itu memang pergi?

"Gaara?" Hinata berjalan berputar-putar rumahnya sendiri, tapi sejauh mata memandang, Gaara…

Gaara di sana, menatapi foto besar yang terpajang di sudut ruangan, persis di sisi kiri pintu depan. Hinata langsung bernapas lega, syukurlah karena Gaara tak menghilang lagi seperti yang ia pikirkan.

"Oh, maaf Hinata, aku hanya penasaran melihat foto sebesar ini." Yang ditunjuk adalah sebuah foto keluarga yang terdiri ada ayah, ibu dan satu anak. Foto keluarga.

"Oh, ibuku yang menaruhnya kemarin malam."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kedua orang tuamu, mereka masih awet muda ya?" Gaara tersenyum, tampan sekali. Sayang, senyum itu sempat menghilang dengan waktu yang tak bisa terbilang sebentar.

"Tidak lah, sebenarnya itu foto lama. Rambut mereka juga sebenarnya sudah beruban, tetapi disemir lagi demi pekerjaan."

Hinata tersenyum kecut, membayangkan kedua orang tuanya yang berkerja keras di luar sana. Jujur saja, ia tak suka dengan pekerjaan ayah dan ibunya. Pendapatan mereka tak seberapa, tapi terus-menerus memaksa bekerja.

"Tapi wajahmu sama seperti di foto, tidak ada yang berubah." Sekali lagi Gaara tersenyum. Jangan tanya kondisi wajah Hinata, rasanya seperti sedang dipanggang.

"Kau ada-ada saja, pastinya ada yang berubah, karena aku semakin tua."

"Tidak, kau tidak terlihat menua. Orang tuamu pasti menurunkan gen awet muda mereka padamu." Rambut Hinata diacak-acak, ia sempat hampir protes kalau saja Gaara tak mulai bicara lagi.

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena dari dulu sampai sekarang datang ke rumah ini, tidak pernah melihat orang tuamu."

Benar juga, mana mungkin Gaara bisa bertemu ayah dan ibunya yang sama-sama bekerja di bandara hingga larut malam? Akhir-akhir ini saja, pertemuan Hinata dengan orang tuanya hanya terjadi di meja sarapan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku pernah bercerita pada mereka kalau kau dating kemari." Hinata menarik Gaara untuk kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Aku dengar perempuan yang meneleponmu malam-malam itu sudah pindah, kau jadi tidak perlu khawatir lagi." Gaara mengulas senyum, sementara Hinata diam-diam mendengus. Lagi-lagi tentang perempuan itu.

Bila saja Gaara tahu alasan mengapa perempuan itu pindah, dia pasti tak akan pernah mau bertemu Hinata lagi. Aneh ya, mengapa Gaara bersikap biasa saja saat perempuan itu pindah? Setahunya kedekatan Gaara dengan perempuan itu bukanlah kedekatan biasa.

Inginnya Hinata bertanya tentang kejadian dimana Gaara memakaikan plester luka pada Matsuri, hanya saja ia sedang benar-benar tidak berminat mengajak ribut orang yang sangat ia harapkan kehadirannya. Bisa-bisa Gaara pergi lebih lama lagi.

"Kau benar, aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

Mereka sama-sama terdiam setelahnya, memandangi layar televisi yang sejak tadi memang menyala. Hinata hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari di atas lututnya sendiri, memikirkan obrolan macam apa yang harus dibicarakan hanya agar hubungannya tak benar-benar mencapai batas kebisuan maksimal. Harusnya sih ada pembicaraan yang sedikit lebih panjang dari biasanya hari ini, karena komunikasi yang baik adalah harapan terakhir mereka untuk tetap bertahan.

Hinata harus mengatakan sesua-

"Aku minum ya?" Gaara langsung menenggak soda hingga tersisa setengahnya. Hinata masih diam, mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

Gaara beralih mencomot camilan, Hinata tetap memikirkan sesuatu. Ia hanya tidak tahu, baiknya ini dikatakan atau tidak.

"Sebenarnya, aku sedang mencoba menulis buku baru." Gaara langsung memusatkan perhatian penuh pada kekasihnya.

"Buku seperti apa?"

"Entahlah, yang jelas bukan cerita cinta manis lagi."

"Apa yang salah dengan kisah cinta manis? Tulisanmu bagus."

"Tidak ada _mood_ menulis cerita manis lagi." Gaara hanya mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Tapi entah kenapa aku masih saja sulit mengarang nama, bolehkah aku pinjam namamu?" Hinata kembali menatap Gaara yang tengah meneguk soda lagi.

Sejenak lelaki itu nampak berpikir, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di lutut.

"Pakai saja, aku justru senang kalau namaku menjadi terkenal." Lelaki itu terbahak setelahnya, dan Hinata tak akan pernah ragu untuk ikut mengisi ruangan dengan tawa mereka.

"Boleh aku melihat naskahnya?"

"Ja-jangan, ini rahasia."

"Apanya yang rahasia? Nanti juga semua yang membaca tahu isinya." Hinata menggaruk belakang kepala.

"Anggap saja kejutan, terutama untukmu."

Mengobrol dan bersenda gurau lagi seperti ini, Hinata jadi harus memikirkan ulang nasib percintaannya. Karena di titik ini, ia merasa tak akan pernah bisa melepaskan Gaara sampai kapanpun. Gaara itu terlalu istimewa, dan akan selamanya begitu. Bukan hal mengejutkan memang bila perasaan Hinata bisa berubah-ubah dengan cepat sepanjang waktu, seperti kali ini ia mengharapkan ada sedikit titik cerah pada hubungan mereka.

Hinata ingin sekali bisa memiliki hubungan manis seperti dulu, ia tak akan pernah bisa membayangkan bila suatu saat nanti tawa Gaara tak akan pernah bisa ia dengar sedekat ini lagi, Hinata takut jika Gaara memberikan tawa merdunya untuk orang lain. Tapi ia sendiri tetap tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di keesokan hari.

Bila saja Gaara semakin sibuk dan tak ada lagi waktu untuk mempererat komunikasi, maka saat hari kelulusan tiba tidak berarti hubungan mereka bisa lebih baik dari ini. Toh mungkin saja Gaara akan semakin jauh dari sudut pandangnya, mencari kerja, dan beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Bagian paling menyakitkannya adalah saat Hinata harus tinggal seorang diri jika saat itu benar-benar terjadi.

 **.**

 _ **Note to Love : Aku tidak mungkin bisa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Kau itu terlalu berharga, apa kau sadar?**_

.

Rajin apdet tjieeeh~ satu hari berkali-kali biar pembaca nggak digantung. Oke fiks, cukup cintaku saja yang digantung.

Mau cerita ini cepet-cepet tamat gak? Mau tahu kelanjutan hubungan mereka nggak? Makanya, ayo baca dan banyakin ripiuw ya, biar aku tahu kalau banyak yang menantikan kehadiran ff ini di sampingmu. *ketawa jahat*

Kurang lebih 2 minggu lagi aku ada kuliah lapangan, jadi nggak akan mungkin bisa seleluasa ini buat ngobrak abrik cerita. Cepat lambatnya cerita ini tamat tentu tergantung reader sekalian, tertarik atau enggak gitu maksudnya.

Udah ah, daripada kalimatku makin alay, mending aku balesin review satu satu.

 **Hikarishe** : Iya kan? Bener kan kamu lebih suka versi yang baru? Aku juga :") Yang versi lawas itu belum end, jadi baru nggantung di chap 4 terus tak hapus.

 **RahilsanXD** : Iya, aku tahu kok kamu udah pernah baca dan review di versi lawasnya cerita ini, ndak apa. Makasih mau review lagi.

 **suciir630** : Makasih banget ffku dibilang bagus. :))) Untuk tahu kelanjutannya, tetep pantengin ff ini ya, jangan sampai ketinggalan setiap update-an terbarunya. :D

 **lenacchi** : Wkwkw, ketahuan nama pemeran aslinya. Padahal udah kukoreksi dua kali, ternyata mataku tidak sejeli dulu. Makasih koreksinya, ya. hehehe. Masalah ditolak atau enggaknya, aku nggak tahu apa yang jadi patokan penerbit. Sedih sih, tapi nggak apa, aku masih mau coba terus sampai mereka luluh. Wkwk.

.

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


	5. Can't We Fall In Love Again?

**Lo** **ve's Note**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

Genre(s) : Romance, drama, hurt.

Rated : **T** dulu.

 **Warning :**

 **OOC** , cerita pasaran,

agak menye-menye sebenarnya.

 **typo(s** ), **AU** **. Repost!**

.

.

 _Selamat membaca_

.

 _Kehadiranmu, senyummu, rengkuhanmu, mana mungkin aku bisa menjalani hari dengan baik tanpa tiga hal itu?_ _Gaara_ _, kau benar-benar mengijinkanku meminjam namamu kan? Karena aku akan menuliskan kisah kita di buku ini._

Hari ini Gaara bertingkah tak biasa, menjemput kekasihnya di pagi hari meski orang yang dijemput belum mandi. Lelaki itu dengan sabar menunggu di teras rumah, bonus beberapa kali meregangkan tangan dan menguap lebar.

Hinata sendiri, jelas mandi lebih lama dari biasanya. Kebiasaan gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta. Dan ketika ia baru saja mengunci pintu, jemarinya langsung digenggam dengan begitu mudahnya oleh Gaara. Hinata tentu kaget, mana pernah mereka seperti ini kalau hanya untuk berangkat ke kampus? Dasar, seperti hari ini mereka akan menikah saja.

Hinata diam saja, bahkan saat Gaara menyepak kerikil-kerikil kecil di pinggir jalan yang akan mereka lewati, ia tetap diam. Atau saat tiba-tiba Gaara mengeratkan genggaman, menyuruh Hinata berhenti melangkah saat ada sepeda yang hendak menyeberang di pertigaan. Hah, Hinata tidak begitu suka diperlakukan seperti tuan puteri.

Bicara tentang jalan kaki, mereka terbiasa seperti itu sejak awal. Biasanya sih Gaara tak sampai menjemput di depan rumah, paling-paling mereka janji bertemu di jalan setapak dekat kampus.

Mereka berjalan bersisian untuk beberapa menit saja, dan nantinya berjalan sendiri-sendiri saat pelataran kampus sudah berada di depan mata. Dulu, Gaara bilang itu adalah cara paling efektif untuk menyembunyikan hubungan dari semua orang, daripada berboncengan naik sepeda dan nantinya Hinata diturunkan secara tidak terhormat di pinggir jalan.

Mereka masih bisa tertawa lebar saat mengatakannya, namun itu dulu.

Tapi ada satu hal berbeda dihari ini yang membuat Hinata begitu kaget, karena Gaara sama sekali tak melepaskan genggamannya meski saat ini mereka sudah memasuki pelataran kampus. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tangan, karena siapa tahu Gaara yang terlalu terbawa perasaan hingga lupa dimana mereka berada, tapi genggamannya justru semakin erat dan tangan Hinata menjadi sedingin es karenanya.

Entah mengapa rasanya malah memalukan.

Beberapa orang menatap tanpa berkedip, beberapa yang lain malah sibuk berbisik-bisik. Hinata jadi ingin meneriaki Gaara saat ini juga, karena –apa yang ada dikepala kekasihnya hingga mereka saat ini juga harus bergandengan tangan di kampus? Bukankah mereka tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya? Ataukah ini pertanda Gaara mulai berani mengumbar cinta ke publik?

Gaara tak bicara sepatah katapun sedari tadi, dan Hinata mulai bertanya-tanya perasaan macam apa yang kini bersarang di hati kekasihnya saat memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama? Senang? Bahagia? Atau justru tak merasakan apa-apa?

"Masuk sana, sudah hampir setengah delapan." Lambaian tangan yang Gaara berikan kala menjauh membuat beberapa teman Hinata bersiul-siul. Hinata sendiri, mukanya merah bukan main.

"Sudah baikan?" Sakura baru saja sampai di depan kelas, dan pastinya sudah menyaksikan adegan drama sepanjang jalan tadi.

"Woah, sekarang sudah berani gandengan tangan~" Ino menambahi. Hinata makin tersenyum-senyum, sesekali mengipasi wajahnya yang panas.

"Sakura, ini kan pertama kalinya Gaara mau berpacaran terang-terangan dengan Hinata di kampus, apa kita perlu membuat perayaan? Makan-makan atau semacamnya?" Sakura memukul pelan kepala Ino.

"Kenapa kau jadi sering makan sih? Ingat Ino, sebagai model kau harus menjaga berat badanmu." Ino mendengus.

"Yang namanya lapar itu tidak boleh ditahan, Sakura."

"Sakura, Ino, hari ini kutaktir kalian makan ya?" Senyum di wajah Hinata belum luntur sama sekali.

"Nah, apa kubilang, kita memang perlu perayaan!" Ino hampir menyeret Hinata menjauh dari kelas.

"Baiklah, tapi nanti setelah selesai kuliah."

 **.**

Beberapa menit lalu Gaara mengirim pesan pada Hinata untuk bergegas ke taman kampus. Hinata sendiri baru saja keluar dari jam kuliah sore ketika pesan itu masuk, inginnya sih cepat-cepat pulang karena kuliah hari ini melelahkan sekali, tapi siapa yang tahu bila Gaara punya kepentingan mendesak yang harus diutarakan hari ini juga. Hinata menjawab 'ya', dan kini ia sudah duduk persis di samping lelaki itu.

Gaara sudah duduk lama di taman, kira-kira lima belas menit. Lelaki yang masih memakai setelan sama sejak pagi tadi itu lebih suka memandangi jalan setapak yang dilewati beberapa mahasiswa daripada menyapa kekasihnya sendiri. Dasar.

Ada setumpuk kertas yang berserakan di atas tas Gaara, dan Hinata langsung tahu pasti jadwal bimbingan yang dilalui kekasihnya sangat tidak bisa ditolerir hari ini. Tapi Hinata pun sama saja, tak ada hari yang tak sibuk baginya. Ia menjadi kurang beruntung karena selalu mendapat jam kuliah pagi dan baru bisa keluar di sore hari.

Taman kampus mulai lengang, hanya ada dua gerombolan yang duduk di sudut taman paling kiri dan kanan. Selebihnya, hanya ada Hinata dan Gaara, ditambah petugas bersih-bersih yang kini tengah menyingkirkan dedaunan kering.

Gaara masih diam, memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar yang entah mengapa menjadi lebih menarik daripada mengajak bicara kekasihnya sendiri. Hinata tak tahu pasti harus melakukan apa selain ikut menatap objek yang sama. Aneh sekali, padahal tadi Gaara yang memintanya datang, malah sekarang Hinata diabaikan.

"Tingkahmu aneh seja pagi tadi." Hinata tak bisa menahan lebih lama untuk menyuarakan rasa penasarannya, karena Gaara pun sepertinya tak akan angkat bicara jika ia juga diam saja.

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Menurutku kau memang aneh pagi tadi, padahal kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang hubungan kita."

Gaara menunduk seraya tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar."

"Lalu kenapa tetap kau lakukan?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Bahu Gaara naik.

"Jangan plin plan begitu, kalau tingkahmu terus-menerus aneh, aku mungkin takut."

Gaara justru tertawa. "Takut kenapa lagi?"

"Jelas aku takut, sikapmu tiba-tiba berubah. Mana pernah kita bergandengan tangan di kampus selama ini? Kau pasti terlalu sering menonton drama, ya kan?"

Kini Gaara baru mau menatapnya, menyunggingkan senyum ala kadarnya. Hinata tak tahu ada pertanda apa dibalik semua sikap baik yang kekasihnya berikan, ini nampak seperti Gaara tengah menawarkan rasa manis kembali ke hidupnya. Tapi tetap saja Hinata tak tahu maksud dibalik sikap manis kekasihnya, karena ia tak pernah bisa membaca pikiran Gaara. Mereka sudah terlalu jauh untuk saling memahami perasaan masing-masing.

"Kau pernah bilang tidak semangat menulis cerita manis, jadi aku berusaha membuat kesan manis agar kau tidak kekurangan ide lagi."

"Hinata, kau tidak boleh terus-menerus menulis cerita sedih, karena terkadang tulisan bisa merefleksi apa yang kita alami di dunia nyata. Mungkin terkadang sulit menulis hal yang sama berkali-kali, tapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin selama kita punya niat besar."

Bagaimana dengan inspirasi? Memangnya niat saja cukup untuk menulis? Lalu mengapa penulis di luar sana masih banyak yang membutuhkan referensi? Hinata ingin bertanya segalanya, Hinata ingin Gaara tahu bahwa alasannya menulis cerita dengan akhir menyedihkan juga karena dirinya.

Selama ini, Hinata selalu menunggu rasa manis itu hadir kembali, ia menunggu datangnya hari dimana rasa manis itu berasal dari hubungan percintaannya yang kembali seperti awal lagi. Tapi nyatanya ia tak mendapatkannya. Karena seperti yang Gaara katakan, mereka sudah terlalu sibuk untuk saling mencintai. Berpura-pura bersikap manis juga tak akan membantu Hinata untuk menulis cerita yang sama, karena suasana hatinya tak akan benar-benar bisa kembali ke sana.

Untuk kali ini saja, ijinkan Hinata membukukan kisahnya yang terlampau berharga.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu bersedih tiap hari, jadi berhenti menulis cerita seperti itu mulai sekarang, mengerti?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Tapi yang satu ini harus kuselesaikan sampai tuntas."

"Kalau begitu lain kali jangan." Hinata mengangguk lagi, kali ini ditambah seulas senyum.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana aku bisa menulis cerita dengan akhir bahagia kalau aku sendiri tidak merasa bahagia?" Gaara menghela napas pendek, lantas mengusap helai-helai rambut kekasihnya.

"Rambutmu masih halus seperti biasa." Gaara terkekeh.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik," Ujar si gadis dengan raut masam.

"Maaf, pasti aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia." Gaara merangkul bahu Hinata, menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak gadis itu dalam diam. Hinata sendiri tengah berjuang keras untuk tak sedikitpun mengeluarkan air mata, hanya agar Gaara tak semakin merasa bersalah terhadapnya.

"Aku berrencana mengajakmu jalan-jalan hari ini, kalau kau tidak keberatan." Rangkulan Gaara pada bahu Hinata terlepas, dan gadis itu sendiri langsung menatap tepat ke _obsidian_ kekasihnya, mencari suatu kebohongan lain yang mungkin akan menjadi penghalang rencana mereka kali ini. Tapi Hinata tak menemukan apa-apa.

"Kemana?"

"Belum tahu, mungkin nanti kita bisa sama-sama mencari tempat yang bagus." Hinata kira mereka akan segera pergi, tapi nyatanya Gaara memilih untuk kembali berbicara.

"Mungkin besok, atau mungkin juga satu minggu ke depan, aku tidak akan bisa punya waktu seluang ini lagi."

Benar kan, sesuatu seperti ini nyatanya pasti terjadi. Selalu saja ada akhir menyakitkan dari semua sikap manis yang diberikan oleh orang yang paling kita cintai. Tapi mungkin ini jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, karena Gaara akhirnya bersedia meluangkan sedikit waktu yang ia punya daripada terus-menerus memilih tak memberi kabar sama sekali. Harusnya Hinata tak kaget lagi, harusnya juga ia terbiasa seperti yang dulu sempat ia katakan.

Tapi tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan bila seseorang yang kita harapkan selalu ada tiap hari, dengan gamblang mengatakan akan pergi. Mulai besok, pasti Gaara tak akan sering lagi berkeliaran di kampus selain mencari dosen pembimbing. Pemuda itu harus mengurus segala-galanya, mungkin di rumah, mungkin juga di tempat lain. Entahlah, Hinata tak tahu.

"Rasanya laporan akhir ini benar-benar hampir membunuhku, kalau kau ingin tahu." Gaara tertawa lagi, rasanya sudah lama sekali ketika mendengar lelaki itu tertawa lepas dihadapan Hinata seperti ini.

"Terlepas dari menjadi penulis, kau tetap tidak boleh lupa pada tugas kuliah. Kau juga harus rajin belajar supaya laporan akhirmu suatu saat nanti lancar, jangan bermalas-malasan sepertiku." Gaara kembali mengelus helaian rambut Hinata, mungkin lelaki itu benar-benar jatuh cinta pada helaian surai lembut kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu, kau memang pemalas sejak lahir." Hinata tertawa pelan, sementara Gaara melotot lebar.

"Kau mengataiku?"

"Kau sendiri yang pernah bercerita, kalau kau itu memang selalu malas berangkat sekolah sejak umurmu tujuh tahun, dan masih terbawa sampai sekarang. Rasakan laporan akhirmu hancur."

"Aku masih lebih baik darimu, tukang tidur." Gaara meledeknya.

"Aku bukan tukang tidur, aku hanya sering menulis sampai larut malam, wajar kalau aku sering bangun kesiangan."

"Bangun kesiangan kok setiap hari?" Gaara yang tertawa kali ini.

Hari ini Hinata baru bisa merealisasikan keinginannya, memukuli bahu Gaara sampai memar. Tapi keduanya tak benar-benar marah, karena inilah yang disebut gurauan versi mereka, bahkan Gaara kembali tertawa kencang. Orang-orang di sudut taman mungkin heran sendiri, bagaimana sepasang kekasih yang sedang berduaan bisa mengobrol dengan volume suara selantang itu.

"Sebentar ya aku ke toilet dulu, setelah ini kita pergi."

"Oh, baiklah." Gaara pergi, sementara Hinata ditinggal sendiri lagi.

Gadis itu hanya bisa membuka buku catatan kecilnya yang selalu berada di dalam tas. Tak tahu pasti mengapa ia selalu ingin menuliskan setiap detail kisah yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Gaara, dan kisah hari ini sudah jelas akan masuk dalam _draft_ naskah. Ia hanya perlu mulai membuat rancangan dalam catatan kecilnya.

 _Teruntuk orang yang paling kucintai saat ini, tidak bisakah kita kembali jatuh cinta seromantis pasangan baru? Senyummu dan kebahagiaanmu saat bersamaku, hanya membuatku semakin sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa kisah kita tak lagi sama seperti dulu._

 _Ada satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, aku tak akan pernah bisa melepaskanmu. Aku masih mencintaimu hingga hari ini, dan mungkin tetap seperti itu hingga besok, besoknya lagi, atau bahkan selamanya. Tapi satu pertanyaanku, mungkinkah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?_

Hinata langsung menutup buku catatan ketika tiba-tiba sebuah napas hangat berhembus tepat di samping lehernya. Sialnya, orang itu bukan Gaara, melainkan orang yang tak pernah Hinata harapkan akan hadir lagi dalam hari-harinya. Inuzuka Kiba.

Hinata menggeser duduknya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Bukannya menjauh, Kiba kini justru duduk di kursi yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Tidak ada." Hinata menghela napas pendek, tersenyum kecut.

Bukan berarti Hinata benar-benar membenci kehadiran Kiba, karena ia memang tak punya alasan untuk membencinya. Hinata hanya terganggu, karena sekarang ia sudah bersama orang lain. Alasan lain Hinata tak ingin bertemu kembali dengan Kiba juga bukan hanya sebuah alasan sepele, ia hanya benar-benar tak mau kebiasaannya bergonta-ganti hati kembali lagi.

Setiap orang tak akan pernah tahu kapan datangnya cinta, bukan?

Tapi Hinata sendiri sudah terlalu malas membahas cinta, karena ia tak pernah benar-benar mengerti apa arti cinta. Jika saja saat ini ia tak bersama Gaara, mungkinkah si pemuda bernama Kiba itu yang mencintainya?

Hah, tinggi sekali mimpinya. Mana mungkin juga lelaki yang punya cap _playboy_ kampus akan tertarik pada gadis seperti pendiam seperti Hinata? Dan lagi, mengapa Kiba baru mau bicara dengannya saat ia sudah bersama orang lain? Kiba mungkin perlu tahu satu hal bahwa kisah cinta yang Hinata lalui hanya akan semakin sulit jikalau harus ada pihak ketiga yang ikut campur lagi.

"Hei," Sesuai dugaan, laki-laki itu memang berniat mengajak bicara sejak tadi. Semuanya nampak jelas dari gerak-geriknya yang berkali-kali melirik dalam diam.

"Ya?" Hinata tersenyum seadanya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu, tapi aku lupa dimana." Kiba menggaruk belakang kepala.

"Benarkah?"

Mengapa Hinata merasa ada yang kepura-puraan dalam kalimat Kiba? Atau hanya perasaannya saja? Tapi jika memang mereka hanya pernah bertemu satu dua kali, mengapa lelaki itu sampai pernah menatap tepat ke matanya? Apa itu bisa disebut kebetulan?

"Iya, aku merasa pernah melihatmu. Kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Oh, sebentar!" Tiba-tiba lelaki itu memekik, lantas merogoh tasnya. Ada sebuah buku yang ia keluarkan.

" _Red Nose_ , kau penulis buku ini kan?" Lelaki itu menunjukkan bukunya, dan kemudian tersenyum saat Hinata mengangguk.

"Benar, aku yang menulisnya."

"Pantas rasanya aku seperti pernah melihatmu, ternyata ada di _cover_ belakang novel ini, hehe."

"Aku suka cara si karakter utama laki-laki melakukan penelitian tentang _red nose_ , awalnya kupikir hidung gadis itu cuma memerah karena malu, ternyata malah sangat jauh dari perkiraanku." Pemuda itu nampak menggebu-gebu saat menceritakan bukunya.

"Terima kasih, baru kali ini aku mendapat _review_ secara empat mata." Hinata terkekeh, Kiba ikut terkekeh juga sambil menatapnya.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Inuzuka Kiba." Apa lelaki itu sedang bercanda? Mana mungkin Hinata tak tahu namanya.

"Ya, salam kenal Kiba _-senpai_."

"Aku minta tanda tanganmu ya?" Hinata langsung mengangguk tanpa ragu, ia mengambil pulpen yang disodorkan Kiba dan mulai membubuhi tanda tangan di halaman pertama novelnya.

Hinata tak menampik ada rasa bahagia saat orang yang pernah ia suka mengenali eksistensinya sebagai penulis, bukan hanya sebagai gadis yang dulu sempat diam-diam mengejarnya. Semoga saja tidak ada yang memberitahu Gaara tentang ini.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Hinata dan Kiba sama-sama menoleh ketika Gaaara secara ajaib muncul diantara mereka.

"Gaara?" Sejak kapan Gaara datang? Atau jangan-jangan Gaara malah sudah mencium sesuatu tentang masa lalunya?

"Hanya mengobrol saja." Kiba yang menjawab.

"Dia kekasihku, ada perlu apa mengobrol dengannya? Aku harus tahu."

Dua lelaki itu saling menatap garang, dan Hinata tak yakin bisa melakukan apapun untuk memperbaiki atmosfir aneh diantara keduanya.

"Oh, jadi dia kekasihmu? Aku hanya kemari untuk meminta tanda tangan, karena dia penulis novel favoritku." Dua lelaki yang sama tingginya itu menegakkan kepala angkuh.

Kalau boleh mengatakan, sejujurnya ada sedikit rasa sesal yang merambat dihati Hinata karena pada akhirnya orang yang dulu pernah ia cintai harus mengetahui hubungannya dengan Gaara dengan cara seperti ini, sekarang ia baru tahu ternyata Gaara tidaklah terlalu salah ketika memutuskan untuk menutup-nutupi semuanya sejak awal.

Hinata juga baru sadar, tatapan beberapa orang berubah aneh terhadapnya semenjak ia dan Gaara bergandengan tangan tadi pagi. Entah mereka risih menyaksikan sepenggal adegan drama, atu justru ada alasan lain mengapa tatapan aneh orang-orang itu menghantui harinya. Padahal sebelum ini, keseharian mereka baik-baik saja tanpa perlu orang-orang mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Mungkin Gaara benar, cinta memang tak perlu diumbar.

"Hinata, ayo pergi sekarang!" Gaara menyambar tasnya.

"Ba-baik." Hinata sempat ragu saat hendak menyerahkan novel yang baru saja ia tanda tangani karena wajah Kiba nampak masih garang, tapi akhirnya lelaki itu tetap menerima tanpa banyak bicara.

"Hari ini juga, urusan kita harus selesai," Ujar Kiba sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

"U-urusan?" Hinata mengulang perkataan Kiba, tapi Gaara tak menanggapinya.

"Hinata, kau jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan orang tadi. Jaga dirimu saat aku sibuk nanti." Hinata tersenyum tipis, hanya saja Gaara tak sempat melihatnya.

"Aku pasti jaga diri. Lagipula, selama ini tidak pernah ada masalah saat kamu pergi." Gaara tersenyum.

"Aku jadi benar-benar merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa meluangkann waktu untukmu."

"Bukan masalah. Belum lama ini temanku pernah bilang jika sepasang kekasih semakin jarang bertemu, berarti semakin merindukan satu sama lain."

"Gaara, rindu itu bagian dari cinta, kan?"

Gaara tersenyum menanggapinya. "Benar, rindu itu memang bagian dari cinta, karena kita masih saling mencintai…

…Iya kan?"

 **.**

 _ **Note to Love : Terima kasih telah melonggarkan ruang di hatimu untuk mencintai seseorang sepertiku.**_ _ **K**_ _ **ita**_ __ _ **benar-benar masih saling mencintai, kan?**_

 **.**

Selamat membaca, reader yang baik hati. Saya putuskan untuk terus mempublish sesuka hati. Semoga review kalian tetap lancar, dan jangan anggurkan cerita saya. Saya sedang galau berat, jadi mengutak atik cerita ini adalah cara saya untuk membunuh rasa sakit hati. :)

Selamat membaca~

.

 **Suciir630** : Tenangkan dirimu, nak. Cerita ini belum berakhir. :D Sabar yak nungu sampai tamat. :)

 **RahilsanXD** : Terima kasih atas saranmu, itu bermanfaat sekali. :D Di dunia nyata, mana ada yang mau bicara soal ini itu padaku, lingkunganku tidak suka membaca. Hehehe.

Alice : Terima kasih komentarmu, aku terharu. :') Ternyata tulisanku semakin berkembang. Iya kok, ini bakal end. Udah selesai ngedit part endingnya. Selamat membaca ya :)

.

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


	6. What's Wrong?

**Lo** **ve's Note**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

Genre(s) : Romance, drama, hurt.

Rated : **T** dulu.

 **Warning :**

 **OOC** , cerita pasaran,

agak menye-menye sebenarnya.

 **typo(s** ), **AU** **. Repost!**

.

.

 _Present_

.

Hinata baru saja keluar dari kelas pada pukul 15.00 ketika tiba-tiba seorang pemuda sudah berdiri di depan anak tangga yang akan ia lalui. Hinata harus mengabaikan orang yang tengah menggenggam sebuah buku itu, ia harus segera pergi. Namun karena pada dasarnya hidup Hinata sudah dramatis, jadilah pemuda itu ikut berjalan sejajar dengannya menuruni anak tangga.

Hinata masih akan diam, kalau saja pemuda itu tidak terus-menerus bercerita tentang penggalan-penggalan novel yang pemuda itu buat belum lama ini, dan tentu saja secara tidak langsung meminta Hinata membelinya. Menyebalkan sekali, seperti tidak ada hari lain saja.

Padahal mereka saat ini sedang berjalan, tapi lelaki itu nampak tak bisa menunggu waktu lebih lama untuk menceritakan sebagian hidupnya yang baru. Tapi lucu juga, karena orang yang ia suka memiliki hobi yang sama sepertinya. Kalau Hinata boleh berandai-andai, mungkin mereka saat ini bisa menjadi pasangan penulis paling fenomenal se-universitas.

Sejujurnya, siapa juga yang ingin menolak membaca sebuah novel milik seseorang yang pernah spesial di hati? Hinata juga ingin sekali bisa berbasa-basi dengan Kiba, bahkan mulai mendekatkan diri sebagai teman sesama penulis bila perlu. Tapi Gaara pernah bilang, ia tak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Kiba, entah apa alasannya.

Terlepas dari semua itu, Hinata memang harus tetap menjaga jarak dari idolanya di jaman dulu. Sekarang ia telah memiliki prioritas lain yang begitu menuntut fokusnya, dan Hinata rasa sekarang sudah bukan waktunya untuk menjadi gadis yang kerap berganti hati.

Ia jadi lupa, sudah berapa semester terlewati semenjak foto memalukannya tersebar?

Hinata sudah berada di awal akhir semester 5, sudah hampir melaksanakan kuliah lapangan. Yang paling jelas dari semuanya adalah ketika ia sadar bahwa Gaara benar-benar sudah menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Sibuk, iya Hinata tahu.

"Kenapa kau tidak sibuk seperti mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang lain?" Hinata tak ingat sejak kapan mereka berdua sudah duduk di sebuah kursi panjang depan ruang administrasi.

"Aku memang ada janji bertemu dosen pembimbing, tapi nanti."

Tak ada salahnya Hinata mengajukan pertanyaan, karena Kiba menjadi berhenti membicarakan novelnya yang baru saja tersebar ditoko buku seluruh Tokyo. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Kiba adalah laki-laki yang hebat. Bagaimana bisa fokusnya terpecah untuk membuat novel dan mengurus lapora akhir? Bahkah Hinata yang perempuan saja belum tentu bisa. Terlebih, ini adalah novel pertama si pemuda Inuzuka. Hinata merasa beruntung pernah mengagumi lelaki pekerja keras yang ada disampingnya ini.

"Apa kau belum nulis novel baru? Semua pembacamu pasti menunggu."

Lihatlah, betapa pemalasnya Hinata kini. Bahkan orang lain yang belum lama mengenal bukunya mengira Hinata sedang dalam masa vakum panjang, padahal semestinya ia segera merampungkan naskah sebelum kuliah lapangan benar-benar menjauhkannya dari yang namanya imajinasi.

"Masih proses, tapi belum tahu kapan selesai."

"Kalau begitu selesaikan, aku sangat menunggu." Kiba tersenyum.

Hinata baru saja akan membalas senyum yang dilemparkan Kiba, jika siluet seseorang tidak baru saja memasuki gerbang. Mungkin jaraknya dengan si pemuda yang baru saja lewat tidak bisa terbilang dekat, tapi bukan berarti Hinata tak bisa melihat pipi pemuda itu merah, luka. Hinata lantas menatap Kiba kembali, yang nyatanya punya bekas luka juga di sudut kiri bibirnya.

"Ehm…Kiba _-senpai_ , boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu."

"Itu, apa yang terjadi dengan bibirmu?" Kiba refleks menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

"Biasa, masalah laki-laki." Hinata lantas membelalak, ia kembali menatap Gaara yang masih berjalan seorang diri.

"Lukamu itu belum lama?" Hinata kembali fokus pada lelaki disampingnya.

"Kira-kira begitu. Di keributan yang terakhir, aku tidak fokus, jadi wajahku dihantam."

"Keributan yang terakhir?"

Kiba mengangguk. "Saat ribut untuk yang pertama kali, aku tidak mengira bahwa ada saja objek yang mancing emosi, jadi kami adu jotos berkali-kali."

"Siapa?" Hinata mulai berada di puncak rasa penasaran, sayangnya Kiba menolak untuk menjawab.

"Kalau begitu aku harus pergi, sampai nanti Kiba _-senpai_." Hinata lari begitu saja, tak peduli meskipun Kiba belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa.

Yang Hinata tahu sekarang, ia hanya harus lari dan lari, hingga seseorang yang dicari dapat ia temui. Ia harus mencari tahu kebenarannya sendiri, bila tak ada orang lain yang mau memberitahunya.

"Gaara!" Hinata menarik lengan kekasihnya yang hampir saja masuk ruangan dosen. Gaara membelalak kaget.

"Ak-aku ada urusan hari ini, lain kali saja kita jalan-jalan." Gaara sudah hampir masuk untuk kedua kalinya, tapi Hinata kukuh menarik lengan kekasihnya lagi.

"Apa menurutmu aku hanya tahu tentang jalan-jalan?" Wajah lelahnya sehabis berlari langsung masam.

Gaara hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Aku sama sekali tidak meminta jalan-jalan. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, wajahmu kenapa?"

Mendadak mereka menjadi bahan tontonan orang-orang. Gaara berdehem keras meminta tangan Hinata lepas, tapi Hinata sendiri menolak menjadi pengertian di saat-saat seperti ini. Ia punya 1001 alasan untuk tetap menahan lengan Gaara, salah satunya agar ia mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Wajahmu kenapa? Kenapa babak belur begitu?"

Untuk beberapa saat, suasana masih hening, hingga nada suara Gaara mencuat tanpa pernah ia duga.

"Bukan apa-apa, pulang sana!" Ujar si lelaki seraya masuk ruangan yang ia tuju, tangan Hinata ditepis kasar.

Sekali lagi orang-orang menonton, kini bonus bisik-bisik. Hinata makin terluka.

 _Kita sudah lupa caranya membagi waktu selama berminggu-minggu setelah pertemuan terakhir kita, tidakkah kau merasa senang jika di kita tanpa sengaja bertemu dilain kesempatan? Bukankah harusnya kau berkata pertemuan kita hari ini adalah sebuah anugerah, kita memang benar-benar tak sengaja bertemu._

 _Atau setidaknya, kau bersedia menyapaku dengan senyum cerahmu. Tapi apa? Nyatanya matamu menampakkan sebaliknya_

 _Gaara_ _, aku hanya ingin tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?_

 **.**

Hinata tak mengerti apa yang salah dengan kekasihnya, ia tak mengerti mengapa ia harus jadi sasaran kemarahan Gaara di hari kemarin. Hinata tak tahu, karena Gaara tak pernah bertindak seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Hei," Kiba muncul lagi, dengan tatapan yang lebih akrab dari sebelumnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis.

Jika ini bukan karena Gaara yang tiba-tiba marah tanpa sebab, mungkin Hinata akan menolak berbicara dengan Kiba. Tapi hari ini ia punya cerita lain, ia ingin menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, berhubung Kiba adalah teman baik Gaara. Hanya saja, pemuda bernama lengkap Inuzuka Kiba itu tak berminat menanggapi pertanyaannya, justru selalu mengganti topik pembicaraan tentang buku dan buku.

Tidak bisakah satu kali saja pembicaraan mereka menjadi normal? Seperti membicarakan orang lewat atau tentang film yang belum lama ditonton. Hinata merasa jadi gemas sekali, karena ia menjadi bosan membahas buku semenjak Kiba masuk dalam hidupnya.

"Kenapa tidak membuat cerita bertema horror? Menurutku, kau punya potensi menulis berbagai _genre_."

"Aku tidak mau kisahku di kehidupan nyata berubah horror."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Ada orang yang pernah bilang padaku, dia bilang tulisan itu merefleksi apa yang kita alami di dunia nyata."

"Yang benar?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Wah, berarti aku berpotensi poligami ya? Buku pertamaku adalah tentang prahara rumah tangga." Kiba tertawa, Hinata hanya mendengus geli.

Tapi lucu juga, karena beruntungnya masih ada orang yang bersedia membuat suasana hati Hinata lebih baik hari ini, meskipun yang memperbaiki suasan hati bukanlah orang yang ia harapkan sama sekali. Bukan hal yang terlalu buruk sih, karena bergurau dengan orang lain nyatanya jauh lebih melegakan daripada harus mengejar-ngejar orang yang justru membentaknya di depan publik. Rasa malu jelas akan teringat selamanya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata merasakan perasaannya terombang-ambing. Tidak bergejolak seperti dulu memang, tapi yang jelas tidak bagus untuk kesehatannya. Manusia macam apa sebenarnya yang bisa bergonta-ganti hati dua kali sehari? Ah, Hinata pasti hanya terbawa perasaan saja. Tidak mungkin ia menjadi jatuh cinta hanya karena secuil perhatian, tidak mungkin.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, ada urusan." Kiba bangkit, menepuk-nepuk celana _jeans_ nya yang terkena debu.

"Ya."

 **.**

Sungguh, Hinata merasa jauh lebih baik ketika Gaara pergi tanpa memberi kabar satupun daripada harus mendapat bentakan di depan mahasiswa lain tempo hari. Hinata tak mungkin bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menjauh, karena memang pada dasarnya mereka berdua sudah jauh. Kembali mendekat di saat emosi tengah menggebu-gebu juga hanya akan membuat masalah mereka semakin runyam saja.

Kalimat Gaara yang menjadi sangat dingin membuat Hinata mencurigai sesuatu hal lain yang mungkin saja akan terjadi setelah ini. Inikah tanda sebuah titik temu?

Mengapa semuanya harus secepat ini? Tidak bisakah Gaara sekali saja membuat perasaannya membaik lebih lama, bukannya semakin bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Satu kali saja, Hinata ingin Gaara berlaku manis seperti dulu dan memprioritaskan komunikasi yang baik daripada pertengkaran sepele. Satu kali saja, Hinata yakin itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Lagi-lagi dua sahabat pengacau muncul dari kejauhan ketika perasaannya memang benar-benar sedang kacau. Ia jadi ingin pergi saja dari sana.

"Kau kenapa lesu begitu, Hinata?" Sakura menarik-narik dagunya, memeriksa wajahnya yang memang lesu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Kau sudah makan pagi ini?" Ino bertanya, dan langsung mendapat sikutan dari Sakura.

"Seingatku sudah." Pikiran Hinata kembali melayang ke arah kejadian yang sama.

Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Mengapa dari sekian banyak sikap yang bisa Gaara lakukan, justru membentak di depan umum adalah yang ia pilih? Ia yakin Gaara bukannya tak bisa bicara baik-baik di tempat yang tak terlalu mencolok, karena setahunya Gaara tak pernah suka mengumbar apapun di depan umum.

Lagipula setahu Hinata, ia tak pernah melakukan kesalahan sebelumnya. Gaara pun tak pernah punya alasan untuk membentaknya sebelum ini. Lalu, apakah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan darinya? Mengapa orang-orang belakangan jauh lebih menjunjung privasi di atas segalanya? Hinata jadi muak pada privasi.

 **.**

Beberapa hari berlalu, dan pertemuan tanpa kesengajaan sekali lagi terjadi. Kali ini Hinata dan Gaara berpapasan di koridor, tapi anehnya Gaara hampir saja mengabaikannya.

Hinata lantas menahan langkah lelaki itu, yang nyatanya menolak menatapnya. Seburuk apa sih masalahnya hingga harus ada drama lain seperti ini?

"Kau masih sibuk ya?"

"Ya." Gaara masih tak mau menatapnya.

"Wajahmu sudah tidak apa-apa?" Gaara hanya mengangguk, semakin mengabaikan.

"Kau kenapa mendadak tidak banyak bicara?" Gaara menggeleng. Hinata menghela napas pendek.

"Aku hanya bertanya hal sederhana, yaitu kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah? Tapi kau malah semakin menjauhiku. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Hinata baru saja menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan ia sangat berharap hati Gaara bisa luluh dengan ucapannya kali ini. Bukan memaksa sebenarnya, ia hanya ingin Gaara sedikit terbuka. Tapi selalu saja, Hinata mendapati yang sebaliknya. Sorot mata kekasihnya kini berubah tajam. Hinata bahkan baru tahu bila raut wajah Gaara bisa menjadi semengerikan ini. Apa lagi? Hinata salah bicara lagi?

"Bisa tidak sekali saja kau tidak perlu tahu apa-apa?"

"Maksudmu-"

"Cukup diam kalau tidak ada orang yang berniat memberitahumu. Mau status kita kekasih atau suami istri sekalipun, aku tetap orang biasa yang memiliki batas privasi dan tidak mungkin bisa dibagi!"

Lorong kampus mendadak sepi siang itu, dan Gaara pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Hinata masih berusaha mencerna kalimat jahat macam apa yang baru saja Gaara lontarkan. Hatinya mendadak berdenyut-denyut nyeri, ia menarik napas panjang berkali-kali. Tiba-tiba napasnya sesak tak karuan. Tidak, Hinata tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit asma sebelumnya. Hinata hanya terkejut, itu saja. Kejutan yang menyakitkan.

Bukankah sangat memalukan saat seseorang yang selalu kita mimpikan tiap malam, kita rindukan tiap detik berselang, kita perjuangkan meski kita sendiri tak pernah diperjuangkan, justru membentak kita untuk kedua kalinya di tempat yang sama?

Hinata tak pernah suka dibentak di depan umum, dan seingatnya ia sudah pernah memberi tahu Gaara tentang hal ini. Tapi apa yang Gaara lakukan? Lupa? Setahunya, Gaara bukan pribadi pelupa. Selama 2 tahun mengenal lelaki itu, Hinata tahu persis siapa yang jauh lebih pelupa diantara mereka.

Ia lantas mencoba berjalan pulang lagi, tapi terhenti begitu sepasang kaki menghadang langkahnya. Hinata mendongak. Lelaki itu hampir saja tersenyum menatapnya, tapi tidak jadi.

"Kau kenapa?" Lelaki itu beralih menggenggam lengannya, menelisik setiap inci wajahnya yang sembab lebih dekat.

Hinata juga baru sadar kalau ia menangis sepeninggal Gaara tadi. Lucunya, Gaara benar-benar tak mau mengerti. Seorang lelaki yang baik harusnya tidak akan pernah membuat wanitanya menangis. Kini Hinata cukup tahu, ternyata Gaara tidaklah cukup baik untuknya.

"Hinata," Tangan Kiba terjulur ke depan, hampir menyentuh wajahnya.

Ia hampir menepis tangan Kiba untuk segera menghapus air mata, tapi Kiba kembali menggenggam lengannya dengan kuat dan jujur saja menjadi jauh lebih kuat. Hinata jelas tak punya kekuatan lebih besar untuk melawan. Kini pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram dan rasanya mulai sakit.

"Kamu baru saja menangis?" Perlahan rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya makin menjadi, Hinata tanpa sadar membentak.

"Apa pedulimu!"

"Kau kenapa?" Bahkan Kiba beralih menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya. Hinata hanya diam, napasnya ia tarik buang secara kasar.

"Bukan urusanmu, tolong berhenti ikut campur!" Kiba terdiam untuk beberapa saat, Hinata berhenti sesenggukan.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Ya ampun, mengapa lelaki jaman sekarang bisa menjadi secerewet ini? Andai saja tubuh Hinata sedang tidak lemas saat ini, mungkin meninju wajah Kiba agar segera diam bukanlah opsi yang terlalu buruk.

Hinata bisa saja menjawab tak apa, bila saja tangan Kiba menyingkir setelah itu. Tapi ia tak mungkin bisa berkata 'aku tak apa' ataupun 'suasana hatiku baik-baik saja', Hinata tak mungkin bisa karena lelehan air mata sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyangkal semuanya.

Kini yang bisa Hinata lakukan hanya menatap Kiba tajam hingga membuat tatapan lelaki itu menjadi semakin bingung.

"Jangan pernah banyak tanya padaku lagi, lebih baik urusi urusanmu sendiri. Minggir, aku mau pergi!"

Untuk kali ini saja, Hinata tak ingin ada orang yang mencoba menghiburnya. Hinata tak ingin ada orang lain yang mencoba membuatnya tertawa. Hinata tak menginginkan apa-apa, karena suasana hatinya sudah terlalu buruk untuk diperbaiki bagaimanapun caranya.

 **.**

 _ **Note to Love : Seriously, what's wrong with you?**_

 **.**

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


	7. I See Our End

**Lo** **ve's Note**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

Genre(s) : Romance, drama, hurt.

Rated : **T** dulu.

 **Warning :**

 **OOC** , cerita pasaran,

agak menye-menye sebenarnya.

 **typo(s** ), **AU** **. Repost!**

.

.

 _Present~_

.

Orang bilang, jika cinta sudah berada dibatas paling akhir, maka sebaiknya kita sudah bisa menyiapkan hati, hanya agar kita bisa merasakan rasa sakitnya diawal tanpa perlu menangis semalaman setelah kata putus resmi diucapkan. Atau setidaknya kita tidak akan menangis karena terlalu terluka setelah dicampakkan, kita hanya akan menangisi memori yang tiba-tiba menuntut untuk diingat.

Bagi sebagian orang, akhir dari sebuah hubungan bukanlah akhir paling menyedihkan dalam hidup ini. Mereka bilang, perpisahan adalah proses pendewasaan diri. Sebagian yang lain mengatakan perpisahan sebagai awal dari sebuah kebahagiaan baru. Tapi akhirnya Hinata tahu mengapa orang-orang bicara begitu, karena mereka tidak pernah merasakan apa yang dirasakannya. Setiap orang selalu memiliki kisah yang berbeda, dan itulah mengapa arti perpisahan juga selalu berbeda bagi tiap orang. Baginya juga.

Bukan hal baru memang, karena Hinata sudah pernah berkali-kali memiliki firasat hubungannya cepat atau lambat akan menemui akhir juga. Tapi hal paling mengerikan dari semua itu adalah, saat sepasang kekasih berpisah dengan cara yang tidak baik.

Hinata tak perlu mencari tahu lagi, karena tak ada yang berniat memberi tahu, itu kata kekasihnya. Hinata harus bersikap sewajarnya, kalau memang keadaan bisa membaik karenanya. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu alasan apalagi yang akan Gaara utarakan setelah ini.

Mengingat beberapa hari lalu dirinya dan Gaara sempat bertengkar, dan kalimat yang kekasihnya keluarkan adalah kalimat paling dingin yang pernah ia dengar, Hinata jadi sedikit banyak mampu mengira-ira kemana hubungan ini akan melaju. Tetap bersikap baik pada seseorang yang sudah membentak juga bukan pilihan bagus, kalau tak mau disebut munafik. Tapi sekali lagi, ia takut bila mereka berpisah dengan cara yang tidak baik.

 _ **Pengirim :**_ _ **Gaara**_

 _Happy 2_ _nd_ _anniversary,_ _aku mencintaimu_ _._

 _P.S : Maaf tentang_ _kejadian beberapa hari lalu_ _, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu._

Hinata bahkan baru menyadari hubungannya sudah mencapai angka dua tahun saat ia membuka sebuah pesan masuk. Itu adalah pesan pertama semenjak keributan di koridor kampus. Padahal ia pikir, akan sangat sulit bagi Gaara untuk mengucap kata maaf.

Tapi Gaara masih sama saja seperti dulu, masih orang yang akan selalu meminta maaf, mengucap terima kasih, dan bahkan mengucapkan selamat atas hubungan mereka sendiri lewat sebentuk pesan singkat, tidak ada yang berubah. Mungkin bagi perempuan lain, laki-laki macam Gaara sudah pantas menyandang gelar pengecut. Tapi beruntungnya, Gaara tak menyatakan cinta lewat sebuah pesan singkat.

Hinata sudah sangat bersyukur Gaara tak lupa caranya meminta maaf, meski tak sampai bicara empat mata, karena bukankah ini harusnya pertanda baik bahwa Gaara masih mau minta maaf? Bukankah setelah minta maaf, orang-orang selalu akan membawa cerita bahagia? Hinata pun menginginkan cerita yang sama, ia ingin punya akhir kisah cinta yang bahagia seperti para pemeran drama.

Suatu kali mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu di kantin, Hinata yang sedang berjalan bersama dua sahabatnya tanpa berhenti tertawa mendadak diam ketika tiba-tiba Gaara berdiri dihadapannya, sambil tersenyum. Hinata hanya bisa mengikuti naluri, meminta Sakura dan Ino berjalan ke kantin terlebih dahulu, sementara dirinya mengikuti langkah kaki Gaara.

"Ada apa? Aku mau makan." Hinata masih berawajah muram, takut Gaara akan marah-marah lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi kabar gembira, memangnya kau tidak mau dengar?"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku lulus ujian seleksi wartawan di televisi lokal."

"Hah? Yang benar?" Hinata menatap kekasihnya tak percaya, ada binar bahagia yang sangat kentara di wajahnya.

"Eh, tapi bukankah laporan akhirmu belum selesai?"

"Tidak lama lagi selesai, dan setelah itu aku sudah bisa magang di sana." Hinata bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya, Gaara ikut terkekeh melihat tingkahnya. Ternyata Gaara tak benar-benar pemalas seperti yang selama ini Hinata pikirkan.

Ingin sekali rasanya memeluk kekasihnya saat ini, tapi itu tak mungkin mengingat mereka masih berada di area kampus. Tapi terlepas dari alasan itu, ia sadar bahwa semenjak keributan, dirinya sudah membuat jarak yang terlampau lebar dengan Edo, dan mungkin tak akan bisa ditutup lagi. Mungkin ia sudah tak bisa memiliki hak sebesar itu untuk memeluk kekasihnya sendiri.

"Selamat ya, sebentar lagi wajahmu akan muncul di tv. Aku pasti akan sering menonton berita setelah ini." Nyatanya Hinata hanya bisa menepuk pundak Gaara, masih dengan wajah yang teramat sumringah.

"Dan kau juga akan menjadi penulis nomor satu di Jepang." Gaara mengacak surainya sambil tertawa, Hinata mengangguk bahagia.

Serumit apapun hubungan ini, nyatanya mereka akan selalu bersikap baik-baik saja saat bertemu di dalam kehidupan yang nyata, bersenda gurau, dan saling melempar senyum jenaka. Hanya saja senyum mereka tak sama bahagianya seperti dulu, seperti ada kecanggungan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Kalau boleh jujur, Hinata ingin bisa meraih kebahagiannya kembali. Tapi ia sadar tak ada hal yang semudah itu lagi untuk dibayangkan, apalagi dijalani. Hinata selalu berpikiran sama untuk kesekian kalinya, bahwa ia dan Edo sudah terlalu jauh untuk satu sama lain.

Sejauh apapun ia mencoba bertahan, sekeras apapun ia memperjuangkan cinta sendirian, tetap saja tak berguna bila tak ada timbal balik dari semua usahanya. Meskipun cinta adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa Hinata ingin tetap berada di tempat yang sama, tapi sesekali ia harus belajar melepas egonya sendiri. Hinata harus melepaskan Gaara jika memang itu yang terbaik, karena memaksakan sebuah hubungan juga belum tentu bisa membantu hubungan mereka menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Jadi ketika Gaara mengirim satu pesan lagi di malam yang berbeda, Hinata sudah bisa melihat akhir dari perasaannya.

 _ **Pengirim :**_ _ **Gaara**_

 _Ku_ _tunggu di taman kampus, jam 8 malam._

Tanpa perlu membaca untuk kedua kali, Hinata bergegas mengambil jaket tebalnya dan pergi.

 **.**

Yang namanya Gaara memang tak pernah bisa romantis sama sekali, mengajak bertemu pun bukan di tempat yang akan ramai dikunjungi orang atau tempat yang berhiaskan lampu warna-warni. Tapi kata romantis memang sedang tak bisa mereka sandang saat ini, jadi Hinata merasa baik-baik saja meski harus duduk berdua dengan Gaara di taman kampus –yang sejujurnya ditempati begitu banyak mahasiswa lain juga untuk menghabiskan malam minggu– dan tak sedikit nyamuk yang berkeliaran disekitar mereka. Hinata tak merasa terganggu sama sekali, karena beberapa kalimat menyakitkan yang sudah ia bayangkan jauh-jauh hari akan segera sampai ke telinganya, dan itu semua cukup untuk mengalihkan fokusnya dari lingkungan sekitar.

"Malam ini bintangnya banyak ya?" Alih-alih langsung bicara ke intinya, Gaara justru mulai berbasa-basi, seolah berusaha membuat suasana hatinya membaik.

"Ya, akhir-akhir ini memang banyak bintang."

"Tapi dari sekian banyak bintang, hanya ada satu yang paling terang."

"Mana?"

"Kau." Semenjak jarak yang mereka buat semakin lebar, frekuensi memukul bahu Gaara bisa Hinata hitung dengan jari. Malam ini mungkin yang terakhir.

Gaara meringis beberapa saat. "Tapi aku tidak bohong, kau memang selalu bersinar seperti bintang."

"Dan menurutmu, kau itu seperti bulan?" Hinata mencibir tak terima, tapi nyatanya Gaara mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Bulan itu selalu menemani bintang, kan?" Hinata menunjuk-nunjuk tangannya ke langit, membuat satu garis horizontal dari bulan ke bintang.

"Bukan, bintang yang selalu setia menemani bulan."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Karena terkadang bulan tidak mau menampakkan diri saat bintang butuh teman bicara."

Hinata menatap Gaara dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama, ia begitu mengerti seberapa keras Gaara mencoba menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas hubungan mereka yang semakin kacau.

"Tapi bintang juga tidak selalu bersinar setiap malam, kadang mereka hilang."

"Tapi bintang yang bersinar paling terang tidak perlu repot-repot menemani bulan yang bahkan tidak bisa menerangi dirinya sendiri." Gaara menimpali.

"Menurutku, bulan dan bintang selamanya teman sejati, mereka akan tetap bersama meski terkadang awan gelap menyembunyikan keberadaan salah satunya."

"Tapi menurutku, akan jauh lebih baik jika bintang mencari bulan lain yang bisa menemaninya bersinar sepanjang malam."

"Kau bodoh, bulan hanya ada satu." Edo langsung menepuk jidatnya.

Ada jeda yang sangat panjang setelahnya, hingga membuat Hinata berpikir untuk menyuarakan isi hatinya sendiri.

"Apa kita tidak bisa bersinar bersama-sama lagi?"

Hinata bukannya ingin menahan Gaara, ia hanya masih tak bisa menerima jika hubungan yang baru saja genap dua tahun itu harus berakhir dengan mudahnya malam ini. Karena waktu dua tahun itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk merasakan segala pahit manis sebuah hubungan. Mereka harusnya bisa mempertahankan semuanya lebih lama, atau paling tidak berakhir dengan sebuah alasan yang jelas. Bukan karena sama-sama buntu dengan rutinitas yang membelenggu.

Kalau boleh memilih, Hinata jauh lebih terima bila mereka putus disaat ribut beberapa waktu lalu, karena alasan semacam emosi sesaat nyatanya banyak dipilih orang-orang untuk mengakhiri hubungan. Tapi nyatanya, alasan hubungan mereka tak lagi bisa diperbaiki adalah karena kesibukan mereka sendiri. Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk saling mencintai.

Saat Gaara kembali bicara, Hinata bahkan tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Ia tak punya hak untuk menolak semua ucapan kekasihnya, ia tak punya kuasa apa-apa karena memang Gaara yang menginginkan semuanya terjadi. Alasan demi alasan yang Gaara buat mungkin hanya akan ia anggap lalu, karena sudah pasti Gaara membuat alasan sedemikian rupa hanya agar tak sekalipun membuat perasaannya terluka. Tapi sama saja, yang namanya berpisah tak pernah tak menancapkan luka.

Hinata sangat terluka, andai Gaara tahu.

"Mungkin bagimu ucapanku ini terdengar terlalu tiba-tiba."

 _Tentu saja tidak, kau harusnya tahu berapa kali aku sempat berpikir untuk memutuskanmu terlebih dulu. Tapi tetap saja, itu tidak mengurangi kadar kekecewaanku_ _._

"Sebentar lagi aku berangkat kerja, kita pasti tidak akan sering bertemu setelah ini."

 _Aku tahu, sejak awal kau memang jauh lebih sibuk dariku. Tapi, apakah alasan kita berakhir hanya karena kau akan segera berangkat kerja? Hanya karena jarak? Lalu kau pikir selama ini aku tak kelihatan bisa bertahan dengan jarak yang kau buat?_

 _Apa kau pernah melihatku menangis saat kau tak pernah memberi kabar? Apa kau pernah dengar aku merengek untuk sebuah pertemuan singkat kita? Apa aku pernah memarahimu saat kau selalu memiliki segudang alasan untuk membatalkan pertemuan kita? Aku tak pernah melakukannya,_ _sayang_ _._

"Hinata, sebentar lagi kau juga pasti tahu rasanya sibuk sepertiku, dan aku tidak ingin kesibukanmu terganggu."

Hinata baru tahu, setiap laki-laki selalu mengatakan hal manis saat hubungannya hampir berakhir. Semua rasa manis yang selama ini ia rasakan sepertinya tak akan bisa menandingi setiap alasan manis yang selalu Gaara utarakan malam ini. Apa untungnya memberi kesan manis di akhir cerita, jika di keesokan hari ada kenyataan baru yang harus mereka jalani. Kenyataan bahwa mereka bukan siapa-siapa lagi.

Sejauh ini memang kesibukanlah pengganggu terbesar hubungan mereka. Jadi, tak ada yang perlu dibantah jika memang Gaara sedikit menyindir tentang hal itu. Menyedihkan ya, bahkan untuk saling mencintai saja harus terhalang kesibukan yang nyatanya tak pernah bisa membuat merasa bahagia, tapi mereka tetap tak mau melepas kesibukan itu sendiri, justru memilih mengorbankan perasaan sendiri.

"Jika hari ini kau belum bisa menerima alasanku, mungkin suatu saat nanti kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri. Saat kau punya hubungan dengan seseorang yang pada akhirnya kau tahu kalau kalian tidak cocok satu sama lain, kau pasti punya alasan tersendiri yang mungkin sulit diterima pasanganmu."

Hinata tak pernah meminta Gaara memberitahu apapun, tapi lelaki itu tanpa sadar menyuarakan kegelisahan hatinya sendiri. Dan akhirnya Hinata mengerti perasaan macam apa yang Gaara beri selama satu tahun terakhir ini. Semua tindakan manisnya hanya serba keterpaksaan, terpaksa karena hubungan mereka yang sudah terlanjur berjalan terlalu lama. Mungkin juga Gaara terpaksa bertahan karena merasa kasihan padanya yang selalu menunggu dan menunggu tanpa pernah mendapat kepastian.

Padahal tanpa Gaara katakan apa-apa, Hinata sudah terlalu kecewa dengan keputusan berpisah ini. Tapi apa mungkin ia bisa membalikkan semua kalimat yang Gaara utarakan dan sekaligus membalikkan keadaan menjadi tak pernah ada kata putus di dalamnya? Semuanya terjadi karena Gaara yang menginginkan, dan selama ini memang tak pernah ada kata tak adil meski yang menginginkan perpisahan hanya satu pihak saja. Sekali kata berpisah telah terucap, sah-sah saja bila mereka memang benar-benar berpisah.

Hinata jadi berpikir, betapa tidak bergunanya perjuangan yang ia lakukan selama ini. Tulisannya jadi kacau semenjak siang dan malam hanya terpekur melamunkan kekasihnya, dan bahkan ia membuat seorang mahasiswi pindah hanya agar berhenti menjadi pengganggu hubungannya. Tapi yang Gaara lakukan justru mengakhiri semuanya hanya karena sebatas ketidak cocokan. Mungkin perasaan Gaara padanya benar-benar telah layu.

 **.**

 _ **Note to Love : Apakah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?**_

.

Baca ya baca, reviewmu kutunggu. :)

.

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


	8. What Am I To You?

**Lo** **ve's Note**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

Genre(s) : Romance, drama, hurt.

Rated : **T** dulu.

 **Warning :**

 **OOC** , cerita pasaran,

agak menye-menye sebenarnya.

 **typo(s** ), **AU** **. Repost!**

.

.

 _Present~_

.

Hinata berada di kamar sepanjang hari, tepatnya keesokan hari setelah Gaara memutuskannya. Tawaran ibunya untuk sarapan bersama seperti biasa di meja makan ia tolak. Hingga ibunya harus turun tangan sendiri membawakan nampan berisi sarapan miliknya ke dalam kamar.

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan menulis, yang terpenting fokus kuliah dulu." Usapan sang ibu di punggungnya hanya ia jawab dengan anggukan.

Hinata bukannya sedang meringkuk di sudut kamar seperti yang dilakukan remaja baru pertama kali putus cinta, ia hanya sedang menulis, dan tak berhenti sejak semalam.

Ia tahu saat ini ibunya ikut membaca naskah novelnya meski hanya paham sekilas saja. Andai ibunya tahu bahwa Hinata ingin sekali bercerita tentang hubungannya yang baru saja berakhir, ia juga ingin memberitahu bahwa naskah yang tengah ia buat bukanlah hasil imajinasi semata, itu adalah cerita cintanya sendiri.

Tapi Hinata pada dasarnya tak banyak bercerita pada keluarga, seberat apapun masalahnya, karena kedua orang tuanya selalu pergi seharian tanpa pernah meluangkan waktu untuknya kecuali di pagi hari sebelum berangkat kerja. Hinata juga paham, ia tak boleh membebani orang tua dengan rengekan cerita cintanya, karena ayah dan ibunya sudah terlalu lelah bekerja.

Mungkin bagi orang dewasa, cerita cinta semacam ini bukanlah perkara besar yang harus ditangisi –yang pada kenyataannya Hinata menangis semalaman– dan mereka pasti akan memberi petuah-petuah sederhana namun bermakna. Perpisahan adalah sebuah awal dari kebahagiaan baru, sesederhana itu orang dewasa mengatakannya. Hinata percaya, tentu ia percaya ada kebahagiaan lain yang tengah menunggunya, tapi ia tak yakin kebahagiaan itu bisa ia raih dalam waktu dekat. Karena terakhir kali ia berbahagia, semua kebahagiaan itu baru saja berakhir malam tadi.

"Ada kuliah kan hari ini? Cepat mandi." Seperti itu ucapan ibunya tiap pagi, untuk setelahnya saat Hinata keluar kamar mandi, rumah sudah tak berpenghuni lagi. Selalu saja Hinata yang berakhir sendiri.

Hinata belum tahu apakah ada kebahagiaan lain yang bersedia mendekat padanya, sedangkan ia tak juga beranjak kemana-mana, masih meninggalkan sekeping hatinya untuk orang yang telah memutuskan meninggalkannya.

Ia masih saja ingat kalimat apa saja yang pemuda bersurai merah itu katakan malam tadi, berbasa-basi seperti hubungan mereka hanya sekedar permainan yang bisa dalam sekejap berakhir tanpa perlu ada rasa sakit hati. Hinata baru tahu, Gaara memang basi.

Berkali-kali tercenung memandangi _wallpaper_ ponselnya yang belum berganti sama sekali, Hinata berpikir bahwa mungkin dirinya juga sama saja seperti Gaara, suka menyimpan hal basi. Hubungan mereka sudah berlalu, harusnya Hinata tak pernah melupakan fakta itu. Ia sudah tak seharusnya, tak berhak malah untuk menyimpan semua benda-benda yang hanya akan mengingatkan tentang hubungan mereka di masa lalu.

Ya Tuhan, mengapa mengakhiri hubungan bisa sesakit ini?

Mungkin harusnya Hinata tak perlu menangis semalaman, tak perlu mengeluarkan isi hatinya dalam lembaran naskah sambil memamerkan air mata di depan _laptop_. Ia harusnya tak perlu berjuang sekeras itu untuk menulis sepanjang malam, karena faktanya ia punya jam kuliah pagi hari ini. Tapi tak menulispun percuma, karena ia tak mungkin bisa tidur semalaman.

 **.**

Gaara itu aneh menurutnya. Di luar sana, ada banyak sekali pasangan yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing tapi tak mengeluhkan apapun tentang hubungan mereka. Hinata jadi iri, ia tak bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti kebanyakan orang-orang, tidak dengan cara yang sama seperti mereka. Atau ini mungkin masih berhubungan dengan perkataan dari seorang teman, bahwa hubungan yang dewasa bukanlah yang selalu menuntut untuk bertemu dan bertemu. Hinata yakin seratus persen, bahwa ia dan Gaara belumlah terlalu dewasa untuk memulai sebuah hubungan.

Ah, betapa Hinata kini menyesal, benar-benar menyesali apa yang awalnya tak pernah ingin ia sesali. Mengapa ia harus bertemu dengan Gaara dulu? Mengapa mereka harus jatuh cinta bila akhirnya hanya menyisakan luka? Mungkin pepatah lama benar, luka itu muncul dari harapan-harapan yang kita buat sendiri. Sial, dipaksa mengakhiri saat sedang cinta-cintanya.

 _Bulan dan bintang harusnya selalu bersinar bersama, jika tak ada bulan harusnya tak perlu ada bintang. Menurutmu bintang bisa bersinar sendirian? Bagaimana bila ia merindukan bulan?_

 _Aku tahu, ada perasaan lain yang sudah lama sekali menyelinap di hat_ _imu_ _ketika tatapan k_ _ita_ _bertemu di hari itu. Semuanya sudah nampak sangat jelas, karena mungkin aku yang kelewat sensitif. Sebenarnya, tanpa perlu_ _kau_ _mengatakan apapun, aku sudah tahu hubungan k_ _ita_ _akan berakhir hari itu juga._

 _Aku ingin mengatakan satu hal terakhir pada_ _mu_ _, tapi aku bukan bermaksud menyalahkan_ _mu_ _karena pada akhirnya k_ _ita_ _tidak bisa bersama-sama lagi_ _._ _A_ _ku hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang menjadi beban pikiranku selama ini._

 _Sebenarnya, apa arti diriku selama ini bagimu? Apakah aku sudah menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu? Apakah kau bahagia selama menjadi kekasihku? Tapi bila kau bingung menjawab pertanyaanku, abaikan saja. Aku tak perlu mendapat jawaban apa-apa bila kau hanya menjawabnya dengan imajinasi._

 _Apabila kehadiranku sangat berharga bagimu, harusnya tak pernah ada kata berpisah yang memisahkan kita, kan? Mungkin aku terdengar sangat berharap, tapi semakin kupikir semakin aku ingin kau memikirkan ulang tentang hubungan kita. Apakah kita benar-benar harus berpisah dengan cara semenyedihkan ini?_

 _Ini mungkin yang terakhir kalinya aku bisa mengumumkan perasaanku kepadamu lewat sebuah buku. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena aku tak perlu mencari referensi apa-apa selama ini, karena kau adalah satu-satunya inspirasiku._

 _Terima kasih banyak_ _Gaara_ _, terima kasih sudah memberiku ijin untuk memakai namamu dalam buku terakhirku yang menceritakan semua kisah kita. Aku janji setelah ini tak akan menyangkut pautkan namamu lagi dalam novelku, karena aku sadar aku sudah tak punya hak untuk itu. Kisah kita sudah berakhir, semoga kau bahagia dengan pekerjaan barumu. Dan aku masih berharap bisa menemukan kebahagiaanku sendiri, suatu saat nanti._

 _ **Dari orang yang selalu mencintaimu,**_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata**_ _ **.**_

 **.**

Hari ini mungkin akan menjadi hari biasa, dimana Hinata masih berangkat kuliah dengan status baru saja dicampakkan. Seminggu sudah ia berjuang keras menamatkan bab demi bab novel barunya, yang akhirnya selesai, tapi masih akan ia edit lagi hingga hasilnya benar-benar memuaskan. Bukunya kali ini –yang semoga saja tidak kacau– ia menaruh harapan pada Gaara untuk benar-benar membacanya, agar suatu saat ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan Gaara dengan komentar pada buku barunya sebagai alibi. Ya Tuhan, Hinata benar-benar rindu, entah sedang apa pemuda itu seminggu belakangan tanpa sekalipun mengiriminya pesan.

Huh, Hinata lupa kalau mereka sudah bukan siapa-siapa lagi.

Mengirim pesan lebih dulu? Memangnya Gaara siapa sampai Hinata harus mengemis-ngemis sebuah obrolan? Dia ini orang yang dicampakkan, bila semua orang lupa. Jika tiba-tiba ia mengirim pesan, sudah pasti Gaara akan berpikir bahwa Hinata adalah tipe perempuan yang sangat _hopeless_ , hingga sulit sekali untuk berganti hati. Alasan terberat yang membuat kerinduannya benar-benar tak bisa terrealisasi hingga detik ini. Tapi Hinata benar-benar rindu, lantas ia harus bagaimana?

Perhatian, kasih sayang, dan intensitas pertemuan yang nyatanya sudah sangat asing baginya selama pacaran dengan Gaara, tetap tak membantu mengusir rasa rindu itu. Cinta itu aneh ya, tak bisa berkurang sedikitpun meski telah dicampakkan. Sama halnya dengan perasaan ingin kembali, seolah lupa alasan apa yang membuatnya berpisah.

Semuanya sudah berubah mulai malam itu. Status mereka terutama. Hinata mendengus berkali-kali, menyesal mengapa ia tak bisa membantah perkataan Gaara sama sekali malam itu. Andai ia punya kesempatan membela diri, pasti perjuangannya selama ini tak sia-sia. Ternyata perkataan orang-orang selalu benar adanya, pacaran itu memang tidak sehat, dan belum tentu yang pacaran akan lebih bahagia dari yang tidak memiliki pacar.

Status tinggal status. Yang namanya hubungan pacaran kan tidak memiliki perlindungan hukum sama sekali. Orang-orang hanya mengatakan 'maukah' dan orang lainnya menjawab 'ya'. Saat takdir mereka telah ditentukan, lewat bibir yang saling mengucap 'ayo kita akhiri' dan tanpa perlu menunggu hitungan jam, status telah berubah menjadi bukan siapa-siapa, bahkan kadang orang asing.

 **.**

Pulang dari kampus dengan langkah gontai, Hinata hampir saja menabrak tiang listrik yang ada di depan sebuah butik. Ia menjadi kurang hati-hati belakangan. Ditatapnya tiang listrik yang nyaris membuat kepalanya benjol, tinggi sekali.

Tiang listrik, mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Hatinya mendadak berdenyut-denyut sakit, seperti ingin menangis tapi tak tahu apa yang hendak ditangisi. Pasalnya ia baru ingat bahwa Gaara itu tinggi, mirip tiang listrik.

"Hinata, kenapa kau menangisi tiang listrik?" Tahu-tahu Sakura sudah merangkul bahunya, nyaris mencekik leher.

"Aku tidak menangis."

"Matamu merah."

"Entahlah, dimana Ino?"

"Dia sedang makan dengan temannya yang lain. Dasar gadis satu itu, padahal harusnya sebagai model dia sadar dengan berat badannya. Entah bagaimana ususnya muat menampung jumlah makanan dalam jumlah banyak, padahal dia tidak gemuk sama sekali." Hinata hanya terkekeh sebentar menanggapinya.

"Kau kenapa tiba-tiba diam?" Sakura melepas rangkulannya, mulai meregangkan otot yang kaku selepas kuliah berakhir.

"Tidak kok, aku hanya heran saja."

"Heran kenapa?"

"Tiang listrik itu tinggi sekali, susah diraihnya. Tapi aku merasa bahagia karena sempat menyandarkan hatiku di tiang listrik walaupun hanya sementara waktu."

"Bicara apa sih?"

"Tapi percuma kan meski pernah bersandar di hatinya, dia tetap punya rasa bosan terhadap kita."

Berkali-kali Hinata menghela napas, masih memandangi tiang listrik yang kini seolah menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Hebat ya laki-laki itu, punya kebebasan seluas samudera untuk membuat keputusan. Meski kedengarannya tidak bisa diterima sama sekali, nyatanya mereka menolak dikoreksi. Pendapatnya adalah mutlak, itu prinsip mereka."

"Sabar Hinata, aku tahu perasaanmu." Sakura menghela napas pendek, mengusap bahu sahabat baiknya seraya menatap penuh iba.

Hinata memang sangat terpuruk saat ini, dan mengapa rasanya masih tidak bisa diterima bila statusnya dengan Gaara sudah berubah? Mengapa ya, Hinata jadi ingin sekali menghubungi Gaara saat ini?

 **.**

 _ **Note to Love : Apa arti diriku bagimu?**_

.

Selamat membaca, jangan lupa review ya :)

.

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


	9. I Still Love You

**Lo** **ve's Note**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

Genre(s) : Romance, drama, hurt.

Rated : **T**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC** , cerita pasaran,

agak menye-menye sebenarnya.

 **typo(s** ), **AU** **. Repost!**

.

.

 _Present~_

.

 _Jika kukatakan padamu aku masih mencintaimu, apa boleh aku bertemu denganmu sekali lagi? Aku tahu, kau yang menginginkan kita berakhir, jadi tak akan mudah bagimu untuk merubah keputusan yang sudah lama kau buat. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Oleh karena itu, bolehkah aku bertemu denganmu sekali lagi? Jika menurutmu, mengulang kisah yang sama tidak ada gunanya, ataupun tidak akan memperbaiki kesalahan kita sama sekali, cobalah untuk tetap menjaga komunikasi diantara kita._

Hinata menutup buku catatannya, kemudian menghirup udara segar di taman kampus. Ini mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir kali ia mengunjungi taman kampus, terlepas dari kenangan berbaur luka yang pernah terjadi malam itu, ia memang akan melaksanakan kuliah lapangan esok hari yang tak akan memberi sedikitpun celah untuk bersantai-santai. Sebentar lagi ia lulus, betapa semua hal berjalan dengan sangat cepat tanpa disadari.

Satu bulan lalu Gaara meninggalkannya, dan luka yang lelaki itu beri masih belum pergi sepenuhnya hingga detik ini. Lucu sekali karena Hinata menjadi satu-satunya yang _hopeless_ , sementara Gaara nampak baik-baik saja, bahkan seolah tak pernah ada apa-apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Sejauh informasi yang Hinata tahu, Gaara sangat bahagia dengan kesibukan barunya.

Ia menghela napas berkali-kali, menerawang jauh ke masa-masa indah itu. Memang sudah berlalu, tapi entah mengapa ia belum mau berhenti mengharapkan secuil keajaiban yang mungkin saja terjadi ketika ia terus saja berharap. Huh, terkadang menjadi yang terlupakan adalah satu-satunya yang terluka. Gaara tak akan pernah tahu rasanya dicampakkan, karena jelas lelaki adalah makhluk Tuhan yang paling sering mencampakkan perasaan perempuan.

Suatu saat, jika ia berhasil menyabet nilai memuaskan dan pergi dari kampus ini, pasti kenangan menyakitkan yang bersarang di hati akan hilang juga. Hinata masih berharap akan ada kebahagiaan lain yang menunggunya di luar sana, hanya saja ia tak pernah tahu kapan luka ini akan berhenti menggerogoti isi hati. Ia jadi ingin tertawa, betapa rasanya benar-benar tak bisa melepaskan seseorang yang sudah menemaninya selama dua tahun terakhir.

Andai Gaara tahu bahwa dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat baginya, dua tahun mereka selalu bersama. Ia masih ingat pernah beberapa kali meninggalkan kuliah demi bisa pergi jalan-jalan dengan Gaara yang _notabene-_ nya tak pernah mau meninggalkan kelas meski hanya satu kali saja. Cinta memang selalu butuh pengorbanan, kawan.

Cukup sudah, ia terlalu sering memikirkan pemuda itu. Untuk apa ia selalu seperti ini tiap hari? Belum tentu juga Gaara pernah memikirkannya. Untuk apa ia terus-menerus menahan luka jika orang yang ia suka tak mungkin lagi peduli padanya? Ya sudahlah, lagipula Hinata juga sudah mulai berhenti mengurung diri di kamar. Naskah juga akan ia kirim nanti, karena satu minggu lagi adalah batas terakhir pengumpulan naskah. Ia tak mungkin mengumpulkannya besok, mana ada waktu tersisa setelah kuliah lapangan yang…uh, sangat menyebalkan.

Hinata hampir saja berdiri ketika tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar.

 _ **Pengirim :**_ _ **Sakura**_

 _Hinata_ _, boleh_ _aku me_ _lihat naskahmu? Belum_ _kau_ _kirim, kan?_

Tumben sekali Sakura ingin melihat naskahnya, biasanya peduli saja tidak.

 _ **Kepada :**_ _ **Sakura**_

 _Datang saja ke sini_ _. Aku di taman kampus._

 **.**

Andai Hinata tahu, ia ingin menyela saat itu, sangat. Ia ingat betul bagaimana Sakura memaksanya menunda mengirim naskah dengan berbagai alasan tak masuk akal yang anehnya, ia setuju-setuju saja. Tapi hari ini, malam ini, dan di detik ini juga ia baru sadar bahwa Sakura sudah mempersulit hidupnya.

Tadi pagi adalah hari pertama ia melaksanakan kuliah lapangan, dan yah… semua orang tahu bahwa praktik lapangan sangat melelahkan. Entahlah, rasanya lelah sekali. Baru satu hari, tapi rasanya seperti kuliah umum satu minggu. Tapi bukan itu bagian terburuknya, karena pada akhinya Hinata sadar, ada yang salah malam ini. Belum lagi saat Sakura memintanya untuk tidak terburu-buru mengirimkan naskah, Hinata jadi sedikit frustasi.

Saat itu juga ponselnya berdering keras sekali. Nomor telepon Gaara..

Hinata menjawab terbata, "Ha-halo?"

 __"Hinata…" Degup jantungnya tiba-tiba saja menggila saat namanya disebut dengan sangat familiar. Seolah memang hubungan mereka belum berakhir hingga detik ini.

"Ga-gaara? Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku bicara denganmu sebentar?"

 _Tentu saja boleh, Gaara-kun._

"Besok aku sudah berangkat kerja, apa pagi-pagi sekali aku bisa menemuimu sebentar saja?"

"Ma-maaf, Gaara, aku tidak bisa, Aku sedang kuliah lapangan." Terdengar desah kecewa dari seberang telepon.

"Oh begitu, maaf aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah mulai kuliah lapangan. Semangat ya!"

"Err…ya, terimakasih."

"Bagaimana bukumu?"

"Sudah selesai, hanya tinggal dikirim saja."

"Baguslah, bukumu pasti laris lagi."

"Terima kasih, Gaara."

"Oke,"

Ada jeda beberapa saat, ya Hinata tahu mereka sama-sama canggung berkomunikasi lagi dengan status hubungan yang berbeda. Tapi meski demikian, Hinata harus membuat obrolan ini semakin panjang, karena ia merindukan pemuda itu. Hinata harus mengatakan perasaannya, agar waktu mengobrol mereka bisa lebih lama.

Tarik napas perlahan-lahan.

"Gaara,"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi inspirasiku selama ini, aku tidak yakin bisa sukses kalau bukan karena dirimu."

"Eh, jangan bicara begitu. Kau sukses karena usahamu sendiri, aku tidak pernah berbuat banyak untukmu. Selama ini aku hanya bisa membantu promosi, itupun kalau aku ingat." Gaara terkekeh di seberang telepon.

"Aku merasa aneh." Hinata memulai lagi.

"Apanya?"

"Kau. Kau kenapa tiba-tiba menghubungiku? Aku jadi merasa aneh, karena kita sudah bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Kalau kau tiba-tiba seperti ini, aku mungkin akan menjadi semakin sulit untuk melupakanmu."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku tidak akan meneleponmu lagi setelah ini. Aku janji."

"Gaara, biarkan aku bicara dulu dan jangan memotong. Aku, aku tidak pernah tidur nyenyak setelah hari itu. Apa kau tahu seberapa keras aku berusaha melupakanmu selama satu bulan ini? Tidak ada yang mudah sama sekali bila sudah menyangkut tentang dirimu, yang aku ingat hanya kita sudah dua tahun bersama, tapi tiba-tiba kau bilang kita tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi karena kesibukan masing-masing…

…Kalaupun aku bilang belum bisa menerima keputusanmu saat itu, belum tentu kita bisa merubah hubungan kita menjadi lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya, kan? Dan belum tentu juga kau satu pemikiran denganku, karena kau pasti akan berpikir bahwa aku yang terlalu egois karena tidak menginginkan perpisahan sama sekali. Aku tidak tahu, rasanya sesak sekali tiap kali memikirkan hal ini. Aku minta maaf, mungkin masih sangat sulit bagiku untuk melupakanmu."

"Hinata,"

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal sama sekali sudah pernah menjadi kekasihmu, aku selalu bahagia meskipun kau mulai jarang menghubungiku entah sejak kapan dan karena apa. Yang perlu kau tahu, aku sangat-sangat ingin berterima kasih padamu karena aku akhirnya tahu bagaimana rasanya bertengkar dengan kekasihku di depan umum…

…Detik dimana kau memutuskan mengakhiri hubungan kita, aku mulai sadar tidak akan ada kisah cinta yang sebahagia saat bersamamu. Terima kasih, sudah membawa kebahagiaan dalam hidupku." Hinata menyeka air matanya, dan ia kembali mendengar Gaara terkekeh di ujung telepon. Memang itu lucu?

"Hinata, aku mungkin tidak bisa berbuat banyak lagi. Jadi, kuharap kau baik-baik saja di situ."

"Memangnya aku tidak kelihatan baik-baik saja, hah?" Hinata masih mengusap air matanya.

Sekali lagi Gaara terkekeh. "Oh ya, aku punya hadiah untukmu. Semoga kau tidak kecewa dengan yang satu ini."

"Hadiah apa?"

"Ehm... sebenarnya kemarin aku menyuruh temanmu meminta salinan naskah aslimu."

"Apa?"

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku benar-benar memerlukannya."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kalau tidak dengan cara itu, kau pasti tidak mengijinkanku melihat naskahmu. Aku benar-benar perlu, nanti kau tahu sendiri saat melihatnya."

Hinata hanya bisa mengerutkan kening, bisa-bisanya naskah novelnya sampai ke tangan Gaara dengan mudah. Sakura nyatanya telah bersekongkol dengan Gaara untuk mencuri naskahnya. Sial, mengapa ia tak curiga sama sekali? Ah, dasar Sakura!

"Hadiahku yang satu ini harusnya menjadi hadiah _anniversary_ kita. Mungkin sudah sangat terlambat, tapi kurasa aku tetap harus memberimu sesuatu, karena kau layak mendapatkannya. Selama dua tahun kita berpacaran, aku belum pernah memberimu hadiah sama sekali di hari jadi kita."

"Lalu, dimana aku bisa mendapatkan hadiahku?"

"Aku akan mengirimnya lewat _email_ nanti, kau bisa mengeceknya besok pagi. Sebenarnya kalau kita bisa bertemu, aku akan memberinya langsung padamu. Tapi aku tidak memaksa, karena kau memang tidak bisa."

Tak ada gunanya lagi menginginkan akhir yang berbeda, karena akhir dari kisah mereka hanya bisa sebatas ini. Sakit memang, tapi jauh lebih baik daripada memaksa melukiskan kisah cinta yang manis tapi tak bermakna sama sekali. Seperti yang Hinata katakan sebelumnya, jika memaksa mengembalikan hubungan, belum tentu ia akan mendapati akhir yang lebih bahagia dari ini, bisa-bisa harapannya hanya menjadi harapan yang tak berguna.

 **.**

 _ **Note to Love : Aku masih mencintaimu, aku harus bagaimana?**_

.

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


	10. Love's Note

**Lo** **ve's Note**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

Genre(s) : Romance, drama, hurt.

Rated : **T**.

 **Warning :**

 **OOC** , cerita pasaran,

agak menye-menye sebenarnya.

 **typo(s** ), **AU** **.**

.

.

 _Present~_

.

Teruntuk Cintaku…

Lewat _notes_ yang cukup panjang ini, kuharap kau bisa mempertimbangkan lagi tulisanmu yang akan segera terbit. _Well_ ya, aku berusaha menulis baku karena siapa tahu kau bersedia memasukkan tulisanku ini ke dalam lembar terakhir naskahmu. Hanya jika kau bersedia, hahaha.

Kau boleh menangis bahkan marah setelah membaca sampai tuntas, tapi jangan tertawa melihat tulisanku. Aku memang tidak terbiasa menulis baku selain untuk tugas.

P.S : _Happy 1_ _st_ _and 2_ _nd_ _anniversary_! Maaf begitu terlambat. Harusnya di hari jadi kita yang kedua, kau sudah menerima hadiah ini.

Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku ingin merubah persepsimu tentang diriku lewat tulisan ini. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa selama ini aku mencintaimu tanpa paksaan, aku cinta padamu karena apa adanya dirimu. Tetapi jujur saja, aku adalah orang paling jahat yang sudah berani masuk kehidupanmu teramat dalam. Harusnya bukan aku yang menerima cintamu, ya harusnya. Aku terlalu terburu-buru bertindak hingga tanpa sadar apa yang kulakukan ini melukai banyak orang, terutama kau.

Setelah membaca tulisanku ini, kau boleh menyesal karena pernah menjadi kekasihku. Kau berhak, Hinata, sangat berhak. Aku sendiri masih tidak percaya bahwa apa yang kulakukan dulu itu sangat menyakiti orang-orang terdekatku, itulah mengapa aku memilih pergi. Semoga kau bahagia dengan kehidupanmu yang sekarang.

Apa aku belum memberitahumu mengapa naskahmu harus kuambil diam-diam? Sejujurnya aku penasaran, dan ternyata namaku ada di dalam sana. Mengapa tak bercerita padaku tentang pembuatan novel ini? Aku pasti akan dengan senang hati membantumu tiap hari, atau kalau perlu memberimu kesan manis tiap waktu, agar di akhir cerita bukan kau yang bersedih. Harusnya aku Hinata, karena aku yang paling menyedihkan di sini.

Hinata, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu ingin tahu apa yang kau kerjakan, tulisan macam apa yang kau buat, ataupun kepada siapa tulisanmu ditujukan. Tapi kau tahu, semacam ada insting yang mengatakan bahwa aku harus melihat naskahmu, baru aku bisa jujur padamu tentang siapa sebenarnya diriku yang selama ini kurahasiakan darimu. Ternyata instingku tepat sasaran, dan tulisan kita berdua akhirnya bisa saling berkaitan. Aku tidak merencanakannya sama sekali, sungguh.

 _Well_ , selamat membaca hadiahku…

 _ **Note to Love 1 : Jika sejak awal tidak ada yang salah, mungkin hubungan kita tidak akan menjadi seaneh ini, iya kan?**_

Aku tahu, lambat laun kau pasti akan menyadari semua keganjilan peristiwa yang kau alami selama ini. Semua ini memang kesalahan, jika memang itu yang kau tanyakan. Tapi sejujurnya, kesalahan bukan ada pada hubungan kita, juga bukan ada padamu. Kesalahan itu berawal dariku, aku yang membuat kesalahan itu menjadi sefatal ini. Bukan, bukan berarti aku menyesal pernah menjadi kekasihmu, aku justru ingin berterimakasih padamu karena kehadiranmu adalah momen terindah dalam hidup seseorang sepertiku.

Baiklah Hinata, ini saatnya aku menceritakan secara detail padamu supaya kau tak bingung lagi. Katakan saja aku pengecut karena hanya selalu berani memberitahu sesuatu lewat tulisan, bukannya bicara langsung padamu. Karena aku memang pengecut sejak awal. Aku bukan orang yang baik seperti perkiraanmu selama ini, aku tidak pernah jujur padamu. Oleh karena itu, aku mohon sekali lagi kau pertimbangkan tulisanmu, karena di akhir tulisanku ini, pasti akan ada begitu banyak penyesalan yang kau rasakan. Aku akan menulis yang sejujur-jujurnya padamu, kau tahu terkadang jujur itu sakit kan?

Setelah ini kau boleh marah, aku tak akan protes meski kau akan sangat sering memakiku, entah itu lewat tulisanmu yang lain atau via telepon. Aku memang salah, pukul saja aku sampai babak belur saat kita bertemu nanti, sampai masuk rumah sakit pun tak apa. Karena sejak awal, aku yang salah di sini. Aku pantas mendapat hukumanku dari korban kejahatanku. Haha, apa aku terdengar seperti seorang pembunuh?

Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, apa kau mengenal laki-laki bernama Inuzuka Kiba? Dia adalah sahabat baikku, dulunya. Suatu hari saat kami berada di semester 3, dia bercerita heboh padaku dan teman-teman yang lain juga. Kiba bilang ada anak semester satu yang sering memperhatikannya dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat mereka tanpa sengaja bertatapan. Saat itu Kiba bercerita dengan sangat baik, dan kami semua mau tidak mau menjadi penasaran tentang gadis yang ia ceritakan sambil tergelak-gelak itu. Satu minggu berlalu, dan ia sudah membuat konklusi bahwa gadis itu tergila-gila padanya.

Gadis itu dirimu, dia memberitahu kami saat kau lewat dengan teman-temanmu. Awalnya, aku tidak tertarik sama sekali pada pembahasannya yang selalu dirimu dan dirimu, karena –hei aku jauh-jauh pergi kuliah bukan untuk mendengar kisah orang yang sedang jauh cinta– aku juga punya setumpuk masalah sendiri saat itu. Kupikir Kiba ikut menyukaimu karena tiap hari yang dibahas hanya kau dan kau. Tapi nyatanya persepsiku salah total. Kiba sama sekali tak menyukaimu, orang itu selalu menganggapmu _stalker_ bahkan pengganggu aktivitasnya di kampus, semacam menghina menurutku. Terserah kau mau percaya padaku atau tidak, tapi aku bicara yang sebenarnya.

Kiba juga merasa bahwa kau selalu membuntutinya sepanjang waktu, karena dimanapun ada dia, kau selalu ada di tempat yang sama. Aku jadi prihatin melihatmu saat itu, kau hanya seorang gadis, mengapa Kiba bisa begitu banyak memberi kredit buruk padamu? Padahal perasaan suka dan semacamnya adalah hak setiap orang, tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Menurut Kiba, kau sudah menghapali seluruh jadwal kuliahnya sepanjang minggu. Apa itu benar? Jika iya pun, tak apa. Aku tahu seberapa besar perasaanmu pada orang itu dulu, karena kami semua jelas memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu dari jarak jauh.

Terkadang aku melihat tatapanmu yang tak pernah lepas barang satu detik saja. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah karena pernah menyukainya. Setiap orang berhak jatuh cinta, kan? Aku tak akan marah, tenang saja. Meski aku bukan yang paling mengerti tentang dirimu, setidaknya aku tak akan pernah lupa bahwa kau sangat-sangat menyukainya.

Tetapi bagiku semua hinaannya makin tak berdasar, Hinata. Entah mengapa aku rasa dia hanya narsis saja. Semuanya makin nampak dramatis saat dia selalu mencoba berjalan dengan banyak gadis untuk membuatmu jera, hanya agar kau berhenti menjadi penguntitnya. Aku tahu, kau menatapnya tanpa berkedip saat itu. Aku pun tahu kau beberapa kali menyeka matamu ketika ia masih saja berakting norak di depanmu. Benar, dia memang norak.

Kau pikir aku bisa diam saja melihat semua itu? Jelas tidak, jangan harap hal yang seperti ini akan lepas dari atensiku. Mungkin teman-teman lain tak mempermasalahkan perilakunya, tapi bagiku Kiba adalah satu-satunya yang bermasalah diantara kami semua, terutama sifat narsisnya itu. Bagi para lelaki, mempermainkan hati perempuan adalah hal yang lumrah, tapi tidak bila disertai hinaan. Dia acapkali menghinamu di depan kami, dan kepalaku semakin pusing mendengar perkataannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku merencanakan sejak jauh-jauh hari untuk menjadi panitia seminar bagian pendaftaran. Aku sengaja membiarkan anak lain mengurus formulir yang setiap menitnya selalu didatangi mahasiswa baru, karena hanya kau satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku mau duduk dikelilingi begitu banyak mahasiswa. Aku ingin mengurus formulirmu agar kita punya alasan untuk mengobrol. Saat itu, aku teramat senang karena kau tak mengabaikanku, rencanaku berjalan dengan amat mulus.

Sejak kita dekat, aku tak lagi melihatmu berkeliaran lagi di sekitar Kiba. Rencanaku memang itu, membuatmu semakin menjauhinya. Aku tahu, aku memang jahat. Tapi yang tak pernah kusadari adalah kejahatanku berawal dari perasaan yang tak wajar, hanya karena emosi mendengar Kiba yang bicara begitu buruk tentangmu. Kau baru tahu kan kalau aku benar-benar jahat?

Mulai detik itu, Kiba kelabakan saat kau tak lagi terlihat menguntitnya. Aku beberapa kali memperhatikan tingkahnya yang gelisah, duduk di kelas pun tak tenang. Haha, mungkin ia jadi merasa tak punya bahan hinaan lagi. Kasihan sekali. Kejadian selanjutnya benar-benar diluar dugaanku, dia menjadi berbalik menguntitmu. Dia menjadi pendiam dan suka berpikir keras, yang menurutku sedang memikirkan cara untuk membuatmu mendekatinya lagi.

Memang awalnya aku mendekatimu hanya agar Kiba berhenti narsis, tapi lama-lama aku menjadi… ya kau tahu sendirilah. Aku menjadi benar-benar menyukaimu. Entahlah, aku merasa cocok denganmu, kau gadis manis yang sangat baik, juga lugu. Hehe.

Hinata, di luar sana pasti ada banyak sekali laki-laki yang menaruh hati padamu, pilih saja salah satu diantara mereka. Jadi, kau tak perlu mengejar laki-laki seperti dulu lagi, oke?

Ehm… tentang perasaanku, aku memang sudah menyukaimu bahkan sebelum menyatakan cinta. Aku tak benar-benar mengharap jawaban 'ya' darimu saat itu, karena kupikir perasaanmu masih untuknya. Lucu sekali, aku bahkan tak perlu menunggu lima menit untuk mendapat jawaban itu darimu. Bila saja aku tahu semudah itu, kau sudah sejak lama kupacari.

Apakah ini sudah cukup menjawab tentang rahasia besarku? Bila kau masih merasa belum puas dengan jawabanku yang satu ini, telepon saja aku. Kalau begitu, aku langsung lompat ke nomor dua saja.

 _ **Note to Love 2 : Aku ingin berpisah darimu, bila menurutmu itu yang terbaik.**_

Kau benar, mungkin berpisah adalah jawaban terbaik untuk hubungan kita. Aku tak punya alasan apapun untuk tetap mempertahankanmu. Kau itu terlalu baik, carilah laki-laki lain di luar sana yang akan mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati. Aku tidaklah pantas menerima cinta darimu, karena harusnya aku hanyalah orang asing yang tak pernah sekalipun masuk dalam hidupmu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa, hanya orang yang dengan seenak hati mengacaukan perasaanmu pada Kiba, pun sama halnya dengan perasaan Kiba padamu.

Kurasa memang ada waktunya aku harus mengakhiri hubungan ini, agar setelahnya aku bisa jujur padamu. Aku mungkin tidak sama dengan laki-laki lain yang pintar sekali menyembunyikan masalah, aku justru tidak tahan melihat masalah yang ada dihadapanku. Kepalaku selalu sakit tiap kali memikirkanmu, terlebih hubungan kita. Bodohnya aku karena terlalu cepat menyatakan cinta, tanpa tahu resikonya. Ternyata pepatah lama benar ya, cinta itu selalu membutakan manusia.

Tapi jujur saja, sampai detik ini aku masih tak tahu kapan tepatnya kau mulai menyukaiku, kupikir hatimu masih tersangkut di orang itu. Aku juga baru tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya selama ini setelah membaca naskahmu, aku makin merasa diriku sangat-sangat bodoh karena telah melukai perasaanmu. Saat aku pergi, ada sedikit harapan bahwa kau akan lebih mudah melupakanku, tapi nyatanya kau justru semakin terluka. Aku benar-benar frustasi.

 _ **Note to Love 3 : Sekacau apapun hubungan kita, aku tak akan menolak meski harus menjadi jahat untukmu.**_

Jangan menjadi jahat karenaku, aku tidak pantas mendapat begitu banyak pengorbanan darimu. Harusnya aku yang berkorban, karena akulah yang memintamu menjadi pacarku, tapi kenyataannya kosong. Aku menelantarkanmu sendirian, tanpa tahu kau selalu menginginkan sebuah pertemuan. Aku setuju denganmu, pertemuan adalah modal utama untuk membuat sebuah hubungan yang baik. Semakin sering absen bertemu, perasaan diantara kita hanya menjadi semakin hambar.

Mendengarmu berbuat jahat demi diriku, aku… apa ya? Akhirnya aku tahu bahwa kau bukanlah orang yang mudah bermain-main dengan perasaan. Kau memberiku cinta begitu banyak, harusnya aku juga bisa mencintaimu dengan tulus sejak awal. bukannya berambisi mendapatkan cinta dengan alasan emosi. Terima kasih banyak Hinata, sekarang aku bisa bahagia karena aku tahu perasaanku benar-benar terbalas.

Ganti topik. Sejujurnya, aku sudah mendengar semuanya tentang Matsuri. Aku tahu mengapa wajahnya penuh luka, juga tahu alasan dibalik acara pindah dadakannya, karena tentunya dia sendiri yang bercerita padaku. Kau pasti marah terhadap sifat kekanakkannya kan? Aku juga. Aku lebih suka perempuan mandiri sepertimu, tidak terlalu berlebihan saat menceritakan keluh kesah. Aku juga benar-benar suka bagaimana caramu mencari uang sendiri di usia semuda itu.

Jadi, sekarang kau percaya kan bahwa selama ini aku tidak selingkuh darimu? Sudah kubilang, Matsuri yang terus-terusan menemuiku saat ada waktu, aku tidak pernah merencanakan apapun sama sekali. Bahkan ketika wajahnya penuh luka, dia tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di sampingku dan menceritakan kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh temanmu. Dia termasuk pemberani ya, tak takut sama sekali bila nantinya temanmu berulah lagi. Haha.

Mungkin kau agak bingung dengan penjelasanku yang satu ini, tapi baca saja. Di awal tadi aku sudah menuliskan bahwa ada saatnya hubungan kita harus diakhiri, tapi aku tidak merencanakan sama sekali untuk memutuskanmu dengan alasan kesibukan yang tak juga berkurang sepanjang waktu. Aku memang punya rencana mengakhiri semuanya, tapi harusnya itu masih lama, dan kalaupun sudah tiba waktunya, aku bisa saja mengulur lebih lama lagi. Kau tahu, terkadang laki-laki itu sangat sulit untuk mengakhiri hubungan terlebih dulu. Tapi kesibukan kita tak membantu sama sekali, dan bila kutahan lebih lama, aku khawatir lama-kelamaan kau bosan dan berakhir membenciku.

 _ **Note to Love 4: Aku tidak mungkin bisa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Kau itu terlalu berharga, apa kau sadar?**_

Maaf, aku tidak pernah tahu jika kau akan bertindak sebanyak ini untukku. Selama ini kupikir perasaanmu masih saja milik orang itu. Aku minta maaf, aku tidak benar-benar bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu. Aku hanya laki-laki yang menyusahkanmu, kan? Aku adalah orang tak tahu diri yang sudah membuat tulisanmu tertunda, dan aku juga yang membuatmu berhenti menulis kisah dengan akhir bahagia. Aku minta maaf. Kau harus kembali menulis seperti dulu.

Hinata, jika kau berjalan seribu langkah keluar dari rumah, kau akan tahu bahwa dunia sangatlah luas. Mungkin yang kau anggap berharga saat ini hanya akan menjadi sekeping memori yang lama-lama tergerus oleh kebahagiaan baru. Aku yakin orang sepertimu tidak akan terlalu sulit untuk mencari definisi bahagia meski tanpa diriku. Di luar sana pasti ada satu dari sekian banyak lelaki yang benar-benar akan menarik perhatianmu, menjadi obyek paling penting dalam hidupmu. Maaf karena orang itu bukan aku.

Aku bukan lagi bulan yang bisa menemanimu bersinar sepanjang malam, aku baru sadar bahwa diriku ini hanyalah bintang lain yang jaraknya bermil-mil jauh darimu. Aku akan bersinar sendiri di jalanku, tanpa mengganggumu. Ini yang terbaik untuk kita, percaya padaku. Jangan pernah merasa kecewa karena berpisah dariku, tapi kecewalah karena kau sudah pernah menjadi kekasih dari lelaki yang tak pernah tahu pengorbananmu sama sekali. Percayalah, kau harus kecewa karena yang satu ini.

 _ **Note to Love 5 : Terima kasih telah melonggarkan ruang di hatimu untuk mencintai seseorang sepertiku. Tapi, kita memang benar-benar masih saling mencintai, kan?**_

 __Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih. Karena kau, aku jadi tahu rasanya mengkhianati teman sendiri hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang perempuan. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan, seperti sedang melakukan kejahatan yang jika ketahuan, aku pasti masuk penjara. Tenang saja, aku sudah mendapat balasan yang setimpal tanpa harus masuk penjara sungguhan.

Aku senang bisa mengenalmu, karena kau juga sangat berharga bagiku. Mungkin aku sudah berkali-kali berganti wanita, tapi kau jelas satu-satunya yang tak akan pernah bisa terlupakan. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan rasa takut jika tiba-tiba ketahuan pacaran denganmu oleh si narsis itu, itulah mengapa aku selalu menyembunyikan hubungan kita. Saat itu aku benar-benar takut bila harus dijauhi semua sahabatku. Mungkin benar katamu, aku memang pengecut.

Hinata, apa menurutmu cinta saja sudah cukup untuk memperbaiki hubungan yang telah hambar? Jika bisa, aku tak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu. Sayangnya, semua itu tidak berlaku pada hubungan kita. Aku pun tak tahu sefatal apa salahku hingga hubunganku sendiri harus rusak, harus menjadi imbasnya. Ah, bila diingat-ingat memang hubungan kita sangat menyedihkan. _Well_ , berpisah memang yang terbaik.

Aku sepertinya termakan perkataan sendiri. Ingat saat kukatakan padamu bahwa cinta akan semakin hambar bila diumbar? Akhirnya aku dan kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana rasanya saat aku nekat menggandengmu di kampus dan ditonton banyak orang, termasuk Kiba. Tak lama setelah itu kita berpisah, berarti perkataanku benar kan?

 _ **Note to Love 6 : Seriously, what's wrong with you?**_

Aku juga ingin minta maaf untuk yang satu ini, saat itu aku benar-benar tak berniat membentakmu. Mungkin kau sudah tahu dari orang itu, atau mungkin juga tidak, tapi aku dan dia sempat bertengkar hebat. Alasannya tentu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena akhirnya dia tahu hubungan kita, dia menarik kerah kemejaku di kelas selepas aku nekat menggandengmu di kampus, meminta penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya. Aku bilang padanya kalau ini semua sudah terlanjur, dan aku tidak bisa memperbaiki apa-apa lagi. Kemarahannya hampir masuk level meninju wajahku, beruntungnya teman-teman yang lain menariknya menjauh.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia berbuat sejauh itu jika memang dia hanya terus-menerus menghinamu sepanjang waktu. Tapi melihat matanya yang berkilat marah bahkan sampai menantangku adu tinju di kontrakan malam-malam sampai teman-teman yang melerai kami ikut dia tinju, aku jadi berpikir mungkin dia sudah mulai menyukaimu. Kurasa dia hanya belum menyadari perasaannya selama ini, dan mungkin juga hanya gengsi mengatakan cinta karena tahu kau yang lebih dulu menyukainya.

Jika setelah ini kau menjadi dekat dengan Kiba, tak apa. Bagiku tidak masalah kau dekat dengan siapa, selama menurutmu itu yang terbaik. Kejar saja cintamu bila memang sampai detik ini kau masih menaruh perasaan padanya. Jangan pernah pikirkan aku, sebab aku sudah berlalu.

Tapi sejujurnya, dari sekian banyak alasan yang membuatku berakhir mengkhianatinya, aku tetap punya penyesalan yang sangat-sangat besar. Dia satu-satunya teman terdekatku, kami tinggal di kontrakan yang sama, main selalu bersama, dan sekarang kami harus menjadi orang asing karena kesalahanku sendiri, tapi bukan berarti aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku menyesal sudah menjadikanmu pacarku, tidak seperti itu. Aku mungkin tidak bisa menjelaskan yang lebih rinci dari ini, karena kami para lelaki juga punya sisi rumit yang tak akan bisa dimengerti perempuan, sebagaimana kami tak bisa mengerti rumitnya jalan pikiran kalian.

 _ **Note to Love 7 : Apakah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?**_

 __Aku masih mencintaimu Hinata, tapi tidak mungkin bisa sama seperti dulu. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu dengan cara yang sama seperti dulu, karena aku bukan kekasihmu lagi. Sekarang kau benar-benar bebas dariku, karena aku tak punya hak melarangmu dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Aku tak berhak meminta waktumu meski hanya satu menit saja, karena suatu saat nanti akan ada seseorang yang memiliki seluruh waktumu. Tapi yang jelas, aku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Begitulah caraku mencintaimu mulai saat ini.

Jangan pernah bandingkan aku dengan orang lain, karena setiap orang selalu punya karakteristik yang berbeda. Jangan pernah menganggapku lebih baik dari siapapun, di luar sana pasti ada yang lebih baik, dan yang pasti bisa lebih menyayangimu. Maaf karena aku harus hadir di hidupmu atas dasar emosi pribadi, maaf juga karena aku merebut perasaanmu dari Kiba. Kuharap kau tak akan pernah terluka oleh seorang laki-laki lebih dari ini.

 _ **Note to Love 8 : Apa arti diriku bagimu?**_

Bagiku kau itu… apa ya? Sepertinya masih sangat sulit bagiku untuk mendeskripsikan dirimu, jalan pikiran kita mungkin sama rumitnya, hingga tak mudah bagiku untuk menebak wanita macam apa sebenarnya dirimu itu. Setelah berpikir berkali-kali, akhirnya aku dapatkan tiga hal mengenai dirimu. Jangan pikir aku hanya mencontek dari internet, aku melakukan penelitian sendiri semalaman, demi kau.

Pertama, kau menyukai Kiba tapi tidak menolak kehadiranku sama sekali. Kedua, kau itu selalu punya segudang ide untuk menulis cerita dengan akhir bahagia, tapi beberapa waktu belakangan kau menolak melakukannya dan lebih memilih menulis cerita menyedihkan yang tak pernah kau buat sebelumnya. Oh, aku tahu, kau pasti wanita yang sangat suka tantangan, kau suka mendalami hal baru agar tulisanmu tak monoton. Kau tahu, aku jadi semakin mengagumimu. _Well_ , yang Ketiga, kau sangat jarang tersenyum belakangan, aku rindu Hinata yang sering tertawa bersamaku dulu, Hinata yang tak pernah berhenti tertawa saat aku melucu, meski aku tahu lawakanku selalu garing. Nah kan, aku jadi melantur kemana-mana.

Mungkin arti dirimu bagiku yang paling tepat adalah perkataanku di malam terakhir kita bertemu. Kau masih ingat percakapan kita malam itu, kan? Aku yakin kau bukan orang yang bisa melupakan hal bersejarah semudah itu. Tapi bila kau memang lupa, tak apa, akan kujabarkan lagi untukmu.

Kau itu seperti bintang yang bersinar paling terang di langit, kau adalah wanita yang paling bersinar dalam kisah hidupku. Saat itu, kau masih tercatat sebagai mahasiswa tingkat tiga, tapi kau membuktikan kepiawaianmu dalam menulis. Kau semakin populer dikalangan mahasiswa seangkatanmu, juga angkatanku.

Tahu tidak, kau pasti akan menjadi penulis yang punya nama paling terang seperti bintang, meskipun aku tidak bisa menjadi bulan untukmu. Percayalah Hinata, suatu saat pasti ada yang akan menggantikan posisiku, akan ada lelaki baik yang menjadi bulan untukmu dan bersinar bersamamu sepanjang waktu. _Well_ , aku sudah tidak mau berdebat tentang bulan dan bintang lagi denganmu, karena kau pasti tahu lebih banyak. Aku sendiri tidak pernah benar-benar tahu letak tata surya dengan tepat, karena aku bukanlah seorang _scientist_.

 _ **Note to Love 9 : Aku masih mencintaimu, aku harus bagaimana?**_

Kau hanya harus berhenti memikirkanku, karena aku juga sedang mencoba berhenti memikirkanmu. Mungkin bagimu aku sangat jahat memberi nasihat seperti ini, tapi suatu saat kau akan tahu mengapa kau harus melakukannya. Ini yang paling penting, kau tidak mau kan saat seseorang baru mulai memasuki hidupmu, kau masih saja belum mau meraih kebahagiaan bersamanya hanya karena masih terbayang-bayang masa lalu? Cobalah melawan rasa sakit itu, aku tahu kau pasti bisa karena kau perempuan yang sangat mandiri.

Kau tahu, pepatah lama tak sepenuhnya salah. Perpisahan memang awal dari sebuah kebahagiaan baru. Jangan pernah diam saja, karena kebahagiaan tak akan datang dengan sendirinya bila kita tak berusaha mencari. Mungkin hanya itu yang perlu kusampaikan padamu, terima kasih sudah pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Kau adalah gadis yang paling terang dari sekian banyak bintang di langit. Kau adalah bintang yang bersinar paling terang di hatiku. Semoga di lain waktu, kita bisa kembali bicara sebagai teman baik. :)

Yang tak akan pernah melupakanmu,

Sabaku No Gaara

 **END**

 **Yeay,** akhirnya selesai sesuai harapan. Semoga reader sekalian tidak kecewa dengan endingnya, karena hanya ini kemampuanku. Dan semoga suatu saat nanti, saat aku kembali menulis ff, entah itu oneshot atau multichapter, tulisanku bisa semakin menunjukkan kemajuan. Terima kasih semuanya yang telah membaca, sudah bersedia mereview bahkan memasukkan fanfik ini ke dalam daftar fanfik favorit kalian.

Aku cinta kalian :)

Kalau suatu saat aku bisa meluluhkan hati penerbit, aku tidak ingin berhenti menulis di sini, karena ffn sangat berjasa dalam membentuk karakter menulisku. Semoga di lain kesempatan juga, para reader sekalian sudah berhenti melihatku galaw galawan, semoga aku mendapat kebahagiaan yang aku impikan selama ini. Terutama dari seseorang yang dicintai. /halah masih galaw :3/

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah setia membaca ffku dari awal sampai akhir. Sampai jumpa di ceritaku yang lain. Dadah~

.

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


End file.
